Komatsu's Childhood Guardian
by Redsnidget
Summary: Komatsu has a childhood friend who stick with him through the adventure, even knew about her other job beside her part-time cook with him. Even know about her deep secret but when his childhood friend caught the eyes of Four Heavenly Kings. What is her other job that cause her to keep it a secret?
1. Chapter 1

_Someone once said that there are beasts covered all over their body with juicy meat that melts as soon as it reaches your tongue…that there are Omar Lobsters full of meat and King Crab packed with flesh growing out of a tree…That there are amber colored high-quality and mellow brandy flowing eternally out of a spring-Men are fascinated by the yet unknown appetizing taste…_

_The time is the Era of Gourmet, the era of the discovery of the unknown taste…_

* * *

"Hmm, I think you know it already Mr. Chef," A middle aged man with sunglasses and tan skin. He has a bowl-shaped haircut and a distinctive 5 o'clock shadow. His name is Uumen Umdeda, the Business Bureau Director.

"The main dish is the steak of white-haired Cinderella cattle…You…This is not the common folk's party at some Gourmet Garden, you know…I want something like, more impact! Impact, got it?" He continues to spoke, flip his hair out to stare at the small chef who stare back at him unsure.

"Hmmm..t-that's the highest quality of meat we can acquire here…" Komatsu give a skeptical look at Umdeda once again.

"Can't you give me some Galala Alligator meat?" Umdeda asks.

"GALALA ALLIGATOR?!" Komatsu exclaimed, "The top ranked alligator meat?!"

"D-director….Lets me say this…But it's a impossible request…not that it's possible to cook it but impossible to obtain the meat." Another staff from Hotel Gourmet said.

"Hmmm, you are right. Galala Alligator is Level five capture difficulty. Even if we called a tank in we may not be able to finish it off…" Umdeda hummed before sigh softly, "Looks like there's no other way…Even though it will cost quite a lot" He gives Komatsu and one staff a look, "We will make a request to Bishoku-ya."

"Y-you mean the…" one staff stammered in shock.

"If it comes down to the Bishoku-ya that can slay a Galala Wani level beast, Its Toriko!" Umdeda said, ignored the staff's shock expression.

Komatsu sighed heavily as he start to walking back into the back of the room with concern expression on his face by the request Umdeda gave to him.

"Oiiii, what did the Director say, Matsu-chan?"

Komatsu blinks and look up at his truly best friend who smiles back at him as he watch the female start to cut up some vegetable in quick and pour them into the bowl for salad menu as she shout at one staff to take it to the person who order it before turn back at him in concern.

She has a medium length crimson hair that was tied up into high ponytail to get some hair out of her face while she's working. She has a bright icy blue eyes that almost make you think she's blind but she's not really that blind. She wore a normal uniform like any chef would wears.

"O-oh Kai-chan, It was terrible!" Komatsu wailed, start to expression his concern on this situation cause Kai to look startled by this. "The Director told me to ask one of the Bishoku-ya named Toriko-san to get him a Galala Alligator! I-I can't go there alone! Can you come with me! Please! Please!" Komatsu start to freak out cause Kai to use her leg to knock some sense back into Komatsu but not that hard but enough to snap him out of it.

"Matsu-chan! Calm down already! Alright, alright…geez, I guess I can come with you if you like me to." She sighed but smiles down at her childhood friend who hugs her side, cried in relief.

* * *

Komatsu and Kai stood behind the giant man with bright messy blue neck-length hair whom seem to be fishing with a giant dead grasshopper in the lake, Kai was listen to Komatsu try to explains the situation to Toriko about last night.

"The reward is for every kilogram 200 grand yen and if it weighs 500 kilograms, the deal is 100 millions for all."

'Geez, that's quiet a lots of money, even I can do that but..' Kai stood there ponders on that money while study Toriko as she continues watching him pluck up the lobster and start to eating it raw, shell and all cause her to twitch slightly at the scene before her. Toriko hummed happily as he searching something through his cooler to pull out a alcohol to cut the bottom of the bottle to drank the wholesome.

'He just drank 50 percent of alcohol bourbon in one drink?' She raise a eyebrow as Toriko snap the stem of a cigarette tree to put in his mouth cause her to tilt head in curious while Komatsu stared in awe as Toriko lighten the stem on fire with his hand.

"WOAH!" Komatsu exclaimed.

Well that's the way to get Toriko's attention as he turn his head around to stare at them in surprise. "Oh? What…? Who the heck are you two?"

"Ah! Oh, um…" Komatsu stammered as his partner, Kai's left eye twitch and shout out.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTEN TO HIM EXPLAIN THAT TO YOU!? Are you deaf or just blind!?" Kai snapped ,shark teeth and all at Toriko, plan to go hurt him cause Komatsu to know what she plan to do and try to hold the crimson-red haired female back with his tiny body as best he can do.

"Kai!"

Once again with his partner calm down but glares darkly at Toriko's back as Komatsu explain the situation to him once again.

"Woah, Galala Crocodile, huh? Depends on the parts, you can sell one kilogram at five hundred grand at a store…your customers are the general population, are they?"

"Hmm, yes, well, there's this party thing.." Komatsu blinks at Toriko cause Toriko to smirks.

"Whatever, It's probably the idiots at IGO."

'You got that right…' Kai thinks, comments on that with a blank look on her face.

"I'm concluding that capturing it alive is not possible. It will be quite a hard job." Toriko sighed to glance at his fishing pole that seem to twitch slightly cause Kai to look at it also while Komatsu didn't notice it exclaimed happily, "Eh? You mean you are okay with that proposal?"

"OH! HERE IT IS!" Toriko grinned cause Komatsu to blink in confuse watching Toriko grab the fishing pole to yank out a Pincer Fish and man..that was-

"A PINCER FISH! IT'S ENORMOUS!" Komatsu shrilled.

_**SCREECH!**_

Kai and Komatsu looks up to see a Five tailed Great Hawk flew downward to grab the pincer fish cause Toriko to snarled, glares at the bird.

"Bastard!" He start to yank the fishing pole to the other side with all of his strength to pull the hawk down with his pincer fish as Kai's eye widen, pull Komatsu and flee from the spot before they land on them. "Dahahahaha! I got the Five tailed Great Hawk too. Two birds with one stone, isn't it?" Toriko grins.

"Un…Unbelievable…" Komatsu muttered, eyes the creatures before him as he clings under Kai's arms where she still carried him walking up to Toriko.

"This is such a good fishing rod, isn't it?" Toriko smirks at them.

"Whoa..is that seventy-six millimeter steel rod with wires used for elevators wrapped around it…The maximums weight supportable is forty ton would it?" Kai said, study the fishing rod cause giant man stares at her in surprise cause Komatsu sighed and looks down at the ground limpness in her arm as Kai study it with great interests.

'Of course she would be after all she's the daughter of a fisherman…anyhow, I'm more astonished that Toriko have the power to swing that thing around…But..I'm kinda moved by seeing his hunt directly with my eyes…sure…Kai used to but not that strong enough to take down the highest level..' He remember his childhood friend used her own style to knock down the monster that was low level.

"By the way," Toriko cut Komatsu's thought off as he looks up once again with his head up high enough to blink at Toriko in preoccupied, "Galala Crocodile will break this in half like a pair of disposable wooden chopsticks, do you get the reality that to capture it is not a easier thing?"

"Y..yes…we do, sir." Komatsu laugh nervously.

"If you got it, then tell your boss I want it doubled and I'll capture it alive."

"Doubled?!"

"And I will capture it alive!" Toriko repeated it again.

"Alive…? I'm sure you did said it's impossible to capture it alive." Kai asked, raise a eyebrow inquisitively.

"I meant that two hundred grand for kilogram is not worth it! If I don't feel like doing so then there's no reason I would go." Toriko shrugged.

"Ah..I understand…I'll talk about it with my superior…" Komatsu chuckled nervously then glanced at Kai, 'So its was all about whether he felt like it or not…just like Kai…'

"Alright! Now I'm gonna fish for another one!" The Glutton said as he start to steady his fishing rod to get ready to flip it back into the water.

"Oi! Oi! What about those two!? The Pincer fish and the Five Tailed Great Hawk!" Kai shouted, hold Komatsu in another arm while Komatsu give Toriko another bug-eyed as she point at the creatures that was knock out cold on the ground.

"Those were the deserts! Now I will fish for the main, Swamp Shark!" The Bishoku-ya explains.

"Wao…what a appetite…So this is Toriko.." Komatsu muttered to himself as he was set down to stare at Toriko in admire again.

"You wanna try?" Toriko said, hold the fishing rod toward Kai who exclaimed, "Would I ever!"

"But, what's ya names anyway?" Toriko asks, adjust the rod a bit.

"Oh..Everyone calls me Komatsu. it's a pleasure to meet you." Komatsu laughed nervously, scratching behind his head.

"The name is Kai." The female smiles, gladly accept the fishing rod.

"We will depart…Tomorrow." Toriko smiles at them.

* * *

"Whoa Matsu-chan! Listen to this! Bishoku-ya, they are hunters who prey upon unknown ingredients in search of undiscovered taste. Now there are about three hundred thousand kind of food ingredient existing, by people said two percent of these are discovered by Toriko." Kai said, reading a magazine near the small magazine shop.

"Whoa really?!" Komatsu exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, See." Kai said, flip the book toward Komatsu's eye level to point that out for him to read it himself to clarify it himself.

"Amazing…" the Chef sigh in awe before blinks to see the familiar Bishoku-ya walking down the port cause him to tap Kai's arm and points him out, "There he is! Lets go!" He start to jog toward the blue-haired giant.

"W-wait for me Matsu-chan!" Kai looks at Komatsu run away from her cause her to put the magazine back into the place, then ran into someone that she didn't notice in front of her cause them to fell down. "S-sorry…" Kai's icy blue open to notice that she did land on a bald man with many scars on his face and he does looks angry…Well he have the right to be angry since he has dropped his ice cream on his shirt.

"Y-you…You will pay for that!" The bald guy roar, pick Kai up by the shirt.

Meanwhile Komatsu caught up to Toriko to explains that he was coming with him.

"What? You are coming too, Komatsu?"

"Y-yes, sorry..I was ordered by my boss…to investigate the biological behavior of Galala Crocodile…" Komatsu chuckled nervously, scratching his head.

"Don't tell me you don't know where we are going?" The giant stares down at him skeptical while put his giant sack down he was carried with.

"Yes..well..B-baron marsh..It's one of these specified dangerous zones.."

"Ho…impressive, wait a second…Where is Kai?" Toriko narrow his eyes, remember that red-haired female that was with Komatsu.

"Huh? She was with me…" Komatsu blinks to notice Kai was not with him cause him to turn his head back and forth to look for her.

_**CRASH!**_

A loud noise cause Toriko and Komatsu to turn their head around in startled to see Kai stood there looks fine as she pats her hand together, hums happily walking up to them to held one hand up in greeting.

"Yo Toriko~ Hope ya don't mind if we are coming with you." She smiles happily.

"Yeah….I hope you guys have written your last will, huh?" Toriko smirks.

"W-what wills! I haven't written any!" Komatsu starts to freak out cause Kai to sigh, pull out the notepad and pen to handle it to him.

"Wassup Tom, Sorry for troubling ya as always." Toriko walk up to one boat cause Kai and Komatsu to looks up to see who the Glutton talks to.

"You are exactly right…I'm not that free as to pull up my ship any minutes." The ship captain, Tom sighed and scowls at Toriko dumped his brown sack on his ship as he adjust the rope.

"Well, don't say that. How was your wife?" Toriko ask innocently.

"Oh, Quit it. She is a fume since the Gourmet tax was raised once again." Tom shaked his head, put the rope on the side.

"That's kinda scary." Toriko muttered as he step into the boat cause the boat to shift slightly upward as Tom chuckled, "You've gotten thinner, Toriko!"

"Hmmm? No? I just pooped earlier."

'Too much information there…' Kai rubs her forehead at the man's talking about the bathroom issue. 'Men…'

"I can go as far as south shore of the Baron Islets, cool?" Tom smirks.

"That's good enough, Oh yeah, also, we've got a customers up there." Toriko reminds before turn up to look at Komatsu and Kai stood there stares back. "Hey Komatsu! Kai! If ya are gonna come then getting your butts in here!"

"Ah…yes…is it better if I wrote my will here?" Komatsu stammers faintly, show him the notepad and pen as he squeaked in startle as Kai pick Komatsu in her arm again.

"Write it in the boat Matsu-chan, I think Toriko want us to hurry up." Kai said, step into the boat and set Komatsu down in the boat.

"By the way, what was that loud noise I heard back then?" The Bishkou-ya asked, look at the red-haired female who smiles innocently back.

"Oh~ Just deal with a angry person that's all~"

The males in the boat stares at Kai in silence, wonder what really just happen as Komatsu slowly start to understood what just happen but decided not to think about it as he focus on the notepad and start to scribble down to make his own will. As the boat start to slowly steer off the port to make a run toward Baron Islets.

Back on the port where the bald man who used to pick a fight with Kai to demand for her to pay…was in the garbage can upside, knocked out cold. Some people have witness this was thinking to themselves, 'A demon!'

* * *

Komatsu just finished his will after listen to Tom and Toriko talking about the death percent that will be happens as he listen to Toriko ask Kai if she already write a will.

"Oh, I just don't need a will since I don't have anyone but Komatsu to lived with since we're roommate." She explains the background of who she is. "My parents died when I was a kid due childbirth from my mother to lets me live in this world and my father died from a incurable disease."

As they were in silence then start to watch Toriko pull out the fish that was cooked to start to eat it happily cause Komatsu to stare at him in dumbfounded yet in wondering. Toriko start to talk to make the silence leave again after the explain of the family from Kai who seem to hums, enjoy the sea breeze.

"By the way, Which restaurant are you two working at? In a deluxe hotel? A Exclusive restaurant?"

"Hmmm" Komatsu stared once again, "Eh, yes…wait a minutes..how did you know that? I am a cook? I didn't tell you did I?" He glanced at Kai to see if she did told him but she shook her head, bit startle by that also.

"The scent of various ingredients is coming from your hands. it's a odor that doesn't stay unless you touch raw materials every day. Beside I can smells oil and spices too. You two have to be a cook."

"The smells huh…" Kai muttered to herself, look at her hand and try to sniff them.

"But…how do you know it was a deluxe hotel..?" Komatsu asked.

"As I said, it's the odor!" Toriko smiles as he pull out the giant rice ball that he made himself, "Toro Eel, The fruit of shellfish, Red-haired pig. The oil is also the high-standard mellow oil. The odors on your hands smells of food not found at normal restaurants."

"Wow…" Komatsu mutters, eye widen.

Tom laughs as he steer the boat, "Toriko's sense of smell is better than a police dog!"

"Mmm~ So where?" Toriko smiles at Komatsu then at Kai as he chews on a rice ball.

"I'm still not experienced but..I'm the chief cook at Hotel Gourment…" Komatsu looks down bashful.

"Matsu-chan is the best cook there is" Kai points out with a bright smiles on her face, "Even though I'm not a cook but I am trying to help Komatsu out no matter what."

"Ohhhh, you not a cook are you Kai?" Toriko glance at Kai who nods in confirms.

"Yep, I just got part-time job there and sometime went there to help Komatsu with a giant order no matter what. That's what a best friend are for." Kai shrugs.

"That's awesome! Hey! Treat me a full course meal sometime! Alright? Come on, say something!" Toriko laughs, cover the small chef with his giant arm around.

"Y-yes, yes, if I can come back safely.." Komatsu smiles then looks happily slightly at Kai's warmth reaction before look back at Toriko, "A…Actually to go with you was not an order from my boss…but its pretty much my idea…and Kai agreed to come with me.."

"Oh?"

"Yes…As the chief cook at the hotel, to be one of the best cooks in the world is my dream…Without being a shame in this Era, I want to make best dishes made of best ingredients. After seeing your hunt yesterday, I was…quite moved, so…I decided to come with you, even though Kai told me this is dangerous but..If the level capture difficulty of the food is high, they are already divided in to clumps of meat where they reach the market.." Komatsu rambled.

"OH! THIS IS GOOD TOO! ALMOND CABBAGE!" Toriko said, eating a almond cabbage as he pluck some piece off toward Kai, "Here! Try it Kai!"

"Hey…are you still listen to me?" Komatsu look skeptical as he try to get the Bishkou-ya's attention away from Kai who seem to accept the almond cabbage to take a small bite out of it.

"Hmmm…isn't it good enough? The day you though of it you were the luckiest…for the rest you have the worst luck, if you got a dream then you should act upon it now. We are putting away whether you met me was unlucky or not."

"Toriko-san…." Komatsu's eye widen and shine in awe.

"Hey Toriko…Can I ask you a question, what is your dream if Komatsu's dream is spoken of." Kai asks, eyes the giant blue-haired.

"I'm making a menu."

"A Menu?" Komatsu and Kai blinks.

"Yeah, a menu for a full course meal. The spring of melting cheese, flowers made of chocolate, a plain of sand made of rice, a waterfall of wine…There are much more delicious stuff out there in the world. The full course menu of my life is still mostly blanks." Toriko smiled, "I will complete it someday, the full course meal of my life. I've already decided on one, though."

"Whoa…That's a nice dream.." Kai muttered.

"Hey guys! The island is right before your eyes." Tom exclaimed as we turn around to eyes the Island of Baron Islets. Barabia Island.

"Uwa…it looks disgusting…" Kai stats as she took her first sights of the island.

"But, that's a lot of rocks there, how are we supposed to get close at all?" Komatsu glance at many small rocks in the sea.

"This rock bed is called the Baron fence, as if to prevent any intruders, they surround all the Baron Islets. No matter whether it's high or low tide. There's only one way to pass through these rocks, the person who happens to know is our captain." Toriko jab a thumb at Tom who grins.

"Hold on tight!" Tom warned out as he start to serve the boat without not slowing down around the rock cause Komatsu to stumble back ward cause Kai to grab him to ensure he won't fall out while she hold tightly onto Toriko's arm to make sure she won't slide backward like Komatsu does.

Kai start to notice a Friday Monkey stands on the rocks cause her to frown slightly at their action, 'That's weird…why are they all in that-'

"WHOA!" Komatsu jerk forward to crash onto Kai's leg as the boat stop all of the suddenly.

"Here we are!" Tom smirks as if he enjoys this or not, "This is the only entry into the Baron Islets, So called 'The gate of the demons,' it's a mangrove channel. Alright, we'll storm through here!" Tom was prepared to steer the boat there.

"Tom! I'm good here, Can you give us a raft!" Toriko asked.

"What's up? All of sudden?" Tom looks puzzled, frowns.

"The air of the island is a bit strange..I smell scents…The scents of trouble." Toriko said with serious expression on his face.

'He's right..the air is pretty odd…as if they're afraid of something in there.' Kai ponders to herself, crosses her arms, scanned the land before her as Tom lead Toriko the raft. Once the Raft is all aired up and big enough for Toriko to get in along with Komatsu who seem to be skeptical to join but with Kai's help to pick him up again and join Toriko in the raft

Toriko starts to row the raft up ahead as Kai start to notice Komatsu wore a hard head helmet and a gun but that's not what she focused on. She frown at her childhood friend who seem to be trembling with fear. She sighed and shook her head.

"Hey, is Komatsu alright?" Toriko ask Kai with a bit concern in his eyes as Kai shake her head.

"No, right now he's not. I think he's in his flashback moments about why he's here for." She explain before start to wave her hand in front of Komatsu's face.

"Matsu-chan?"

Kai start to call the small chef's name over again and again till Toriko decided to help out by shout out his name that seem to pull him back to reality.

"No..No I am not!" Komatsu shriek as Toriko grins at him.

"Are you regretting coming here now?"

Komatsu just stare in shock as Kai look at him in concerns once again. "Matsu-chan…are you alright?"

"O-oh..Yes…yes…Sorry to worry you Kai-chan." Komatsu smiles weakly at her.

"We are here. Get off, Lets go." The Bishkou-ya said as he step off the raft that seem to reach up the ground as Komatsu notice that they are there already cause him to adjust his helmet and carry his gun off the raft with Kai follow behind with a backpack with her.

Komatsu jumped slightly as he heard the animal's noises that was pretty loud as we continues to walking through the forest, "Hiiii! U-Unbelievable…what is this noise..?" he asked, glance around nervously with his gun out front warily.

"Hmmm~? The beasts are making these noises, even though this island has a short dry season, it technically a tropical place with many species of living things. There's two hundred thousands species existing here on Baron Islets-" Komatsu make a startled noise by this discovery as Toriko continues to talk, "The one that holds superiority over all is no other than the Galala Croc!"

Kai blinks as she notice a Baron Tiger who stood in front of Toriko out of nowhere, drooling and growling toward the giant as Komatsu start to notice it cause him to start to taut out as he start to fumbling the rifle gun. While Komatsu start to working on his rifle gun out of his fear as Kai wide eyed as she witness Toriko's feral face that say:

_'You wanna see who bite is stronger!? Little cat?'_

As the Baron Tiger ran away in vanish as Komatsu held up the rifle gun as if he was prepare to aim but to notice the Tiger is gone and glance over to Kai, "What happened…?"

"Something is wrong after all…" Kai muttered, ignore Komatsu who blinks in quizzical as Kai start to explains, "Baron Tigers are beasts that live deep in the Marshland…Friday monkeys that were at the rock bed were the same…Why would they, known for their cowardice of hiding in caves all their life, go that sort of place?"

"Ah, you noticed that too Kai?" Toriko glance over to the female of the group who nod in confirm back at the blue-haired Giant who frowns. "It's plausible only if they were driven out of their habitat by an overwhelmingly strong predator!"

Kai frowns, try to figure this out to wonder who has cause the animals to ran away or move to new habits as Komatsu squeak, start to talk.

"U-um…I think that predator is…the Galala Crocodile…probably…"

"What do you mean?" Kai glance down at the small Chef in confuse, its impossible for Galala crocodile to do that to them even if it was level five capture. Toriko give Komatsu a look, "Tell me more." He requested.

Komatsu is eagerly to tell Toriko and Kai about the new they've not heard about the Galala Crocodile that probably lived for three hundred years cause Kai to jaw-dropping at that thought of that Crocodile that huge and yet dangerous enough.

"Wao~ that's pretty interesting piece of information…" Toriko looks amazed cause the chef to reject that idea.

"It's not interesting! Not at all!"

"How does it taste like?" Toriko muttered, start to drooling by the thought as Kai inquisitive the idea in by said.

"Well a Galala Croc that have lived for three hundred years, the taste of the ripe meats should be excellent…"

"I wanna devour it…" Toriko looks determinate cause Kai to sighs, knew this would be their loss to get a piece of Croc meat for the party.

_And so the luxurious journey of Toriko, Komatsu and Kai, in search of the best food ingredients has began. First of all to slay the Galala Crocodile…_

"By the way Komatsu, From this here on there won't be anything you can kill with a shot gun." Toriko remind Komatsu who stares back at Toriko in disbelief, shout at him.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"I think he's right, the rifle gun won't work on any beast.." Kai points out, follow Toriko in search for that Galala Crocodile.

_What will happen beyond? With the unstoppable craving for food, the great adventure rolls on!_

"Funny…I swear I heard something…" Kai muttered to herself, swore that she did hear someone talking cause Toriko to stare down at her in confuse as they keep strolling through the forest. Kai decided to hold that off after the hunting for Galala Crocodile is over, she will check in to see who just talk out loud…


	2. Chapter 2

Redsnidget: Good gravy, I didn't expect to get a reviews from the first chapters, thank you so much! Here the Chapter two, enjoy!

Toriko belongs to Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro. OC belongs to Redsnidgets.

* * *

Many flying beasts in different color and shape flying below the group that walking through the forests as Komatsu start to lagging behind all jittery as he continues to walking the road calling out toward the Giant Bishkou-ya.

"Hey…Hey Toriko-san…C-can you wait a second? Can we walk more carefully?" He asked, glance around warily till he notice something rustle in the bush. He turn his head around to see a giant blue creature called serpent frog stares back at Komatsu cause him to scream aloud.

Kai turns around to see a Serpent Frog before narrow her eyes as she use her infamous high kick to knock the creature out cold cause it to fly unconscious as Toriko caught it, bit surprise by the strength Kai held with.

"Whoa, nice kick." Toriko comments then glance down at the knocked out frog then glance back at Komatsu who trembling behind Kai in search for safety as he sigh in disappoint. "Disappointing…don't get all worked up for a mere serpent frog."

"S…Sorry…This is my first time seeing a live serpent frog…thought I've taken care of them at the kitchen.." Komatsu meekly mutters, glance at the frog in wide-eyed.

"Oh yeah, I just recalled that serpent frog livers are real delicacies!" Toriko glance down at the frog, wide-grin, seem happy for a reason.

"Glad I got it for you then." Kai chuckled.

"GYAAA! Something is sticking to my hand! What the heck is that Kai-chan! Toriko-san!"

Toriko and Kai glance down to see what the small chef was talking about as they witness a giant leech that seem to wiggles around on Komatsu's hand.

"Oh, it's a leech..It's just sucking your blood so its pretty normal…" Kai explains, raise a eyebrow.

"Just leave it on." Toriko shrugs.

"I can't! Its disgusting!" Chef complains as he was about to get it off of him as Toriko warns him, "Oi, if you try to take it off your wound, it will get bigger."

"I know a solution for it!" Kai smiles before whip out three leaves in her hand, "This should help out get rid of that leech."

"Ahhh~ The leaves of Mangroves..Good idea." Toriko grins, took them off of her hand as he glance down at the chef. "Lets me see your hand for a second."

Komatsu looks skeptical but do as the giant told him to as he held the giant leech stuck on his hand in front of Toriko to watch him squeeze the leaves in his hand harder as the leaves start to sweat out some liquid that was drop down on the leech cause the leech to fell off. "Oh! It got off….why is that though?"

"Leeches hate it when you put salt on them." Toriko explains, toss the leaves away. Komatsu gasps.

"Salt…huh…Mangroves evaporate salt at their leaves by sucking up sea water…that's why their fruits and leaves are so salty that even insects don't eat them…" Komatsu muttered as he start to remember as he pull out the notepad to write down what he was saying as he continues to mumbling, "No doubt that's why the leech was surprised…."

"But depending on the species some leaves are edible so study those more." Toriko chimed in before frown slightly, "Chef Komatsu, Kai." He called out, watching the flying beast birds flocks together in the air as the sky is slowly turning dusk.

"What a number of beast birds…" Komatsu shuddered.

"The Baron Islands are known for the gargantuan beast birds, we can't get near here with helicopters since those birds control the sky, so that's why we came by boats…." Toriko explains before look up at the sky, "It's almost dusk. Lets stop here for today."

"We are not going into the marsh area?" Komatsu wide-eyed.

"Galala Crocs are nocturnal. It's better to hunt it when it's sluggish in the noon. We'll go to the marsh tomorrow. By the way…Where is Kai? Is she with us…." Toriko give Komatsu a quizzically looks as he start to notice the missing member of their group as Komatsu blinks, looks around once again for his friend cause him to screech.

"D-don't tell me! She got lost again!"

"Again…?" Toriko peering at the small chef as he notice Chef looks down in depression as if he have experience this before.

"A-ah yeah…she have a worst sense of direction no matter what..but don't worry…she'll be back…I hope…" he explains, looks concerns for his best friend who is missing right now.

* * *

**Kai POV:**

"…Did I lost them somewhere…?" I muttered, eye widen at the realization that I was stray afar from two members before face-palm myself in the face. "Dammit…why now when its getting darker.." I grumbles as I stood there in the middle of the forest astray from the road.

"Ahh I'm sure I'll find Matsu-chan and Toriko no matter what…" I said straight-faced to paused to see myself surrounded by various beasts and flying beasts. "Oh my…You guys seem to be hungrier…." I glanced around to see how many there is that surrounded.

_**Grooowlllllll**_

I smiles innocently toward them all, eyes closed "I think you should leave me be, you don't want to get me angry would you all?" I asks nicely, open my eyes that was no longer used to be icy blue eyes…it was replaced with a bright pink-red orbs.

That cause all creatures before her stood there stiffen and sweating like crazily before ran away in fear as if they have saw something horrible in their life and don't want to get killed by that human. The instinct in all beasts finally understood why this human before them is not to eat and is very dangerous for them to challenge her.

I chuckles sadly as my pink eyes slowly turning back into normal icy blue eyes as I sighed, "I don't know if I'm happy with this or not…" I paused to tilt my head in remember of something in past that should not mention as she shudder by that thoughts before walks off merrily, humming a song a loud.

* * *

"NUUUUAAAAAA!" Toriko war-cried as he grab the Giant Galala Croc's tail that was smashed right into Toriko's chest as he used his muscles arms to grab the tail to swing him backward, toss him into the ground hard cause Komatsu eye widen at the scene before him.

'I see…I see two dinosaurs!' Komatsu mental yelling as he witness the impossible before him that he cannot do in his life.

"Hm…" Toriko noticed something on his arm to see small leeches exactly like Komatsu's used to have before as he turns around to shout, "Hey Komatsu!"

"Y-yes! I..I see two dinosaurs!"

"Ah?" Toriko don't know what Komatsu was rambled on about as he shook his head off, since its not important right now, "Did your bleeding stop? Look at where the leech bit!" He hollered.

"Huh? Blood? Ah..no there's still a little-" Komatsu looks puzzled as he glanced down at his hand to see another leech sucking happily on the hand once again, "AHHH! There's another one stuck!" he exclaimed with a grossed out expression.

"I just recalled that this is Baron Leech! The parasitic leech! They live on larger organisms and are parasitic! If you got your blood sucked by this thing then you won't stop bleeding for half a day." The giant Bishkou-ya explains before glares at the Galala Croc who seem to get back on its feet. "Its no wonder it's keeping enormous amount of Baron leech in its mouth! It spread those leeches and uses its sense of smell to find preys that has had their blood sucked!"

"EEHH! That means I'm already the Croc's target!" The chef shouted.

"So the swarm snake was found that way too.." Toriko muttered as he pluck those leeches off of his arm, "So..I guess it wouldn't be good if the battle take too long….Komatsu! Is it okay if I don't capture it alive?"

"Huh..what? Capture it…alive?" The Chef looks confused at first then notice the feral looks on Toriko that seem to grins evilly that said:

_'Is beating the heck out of it, Alright~?'_

'S-sure…take your time..' Komatsu meekly, hand getsure for Toriko to go ahead, eye widen as he thought to himself, 'I-it's the same looks that Kai-chan used to scare some peoples away with…' He whimpered.

Galala Crocodile blinks as he notice something was wrong, as that day for the first time, Toriko entered the battle mode as Galala Crocodile saw the giant Hannya-like demon with bright red skin, pointed ears, white hair, black eyes with yellow pupils, sharp fangs and a large tongue which always hangs from its mouth as if seemingly always hungry.

In that instant, all the living things on the island left their home in fear and fled. The thing that stopped the Galala Crocodile from doing so was not the pride as the king of the islands. But the ignorance of not knowing a life-threaten danger in three hundred years.

"…..Heeeey~ You, Galala Croc~ To that hard scales, to those sturdy teeth." Toriko grins feral as he prepare to attack the giant crocodile, "To those sharp claws to the probably three ton strength of your jaws, and to the feature fit as the king of the baron island..I'll pay my respect and show you the…WEAPONS OF HUMANS!"

A Large Hannya-like demon cackles as he held a fork and knife as if he was prepare to eat the Galala Crocodile who seem to eye widen at the giant before him as if he felt he was the dinner.

Unknown to Toriko who seem to focus on eating the poor crocodile, Komatsu seem to pissed himself off shit as he witness the frightened scene before him, and Kai who stop in her merrily stroll in sense of a dangerous overwhelm her as she looks around warily trying to find out where it came from.

The Galala Croc starts to jump toward Toriko, roaring as Toriko use his left hand that was gripped into a fork shaped look as Toriko shout out its attack.

"FORK!" He jab his hand and arm into the raptor's guts, lifting the giant crocodile up in the air as he shout another attack, "KNIFE!" he start to use his right hand to slice down the head down, immediately kill it quickly. He then claps his hand together as if he was in praying mode and nod his head, closed his eyes in respect. "Thanks for the food."

'N-no way….He…a godly apparition…He's definitely looks like a Hanya a for moments…like Kai with her…' Komatsu thought to himself as if he saw this all before, trembling as Toriko called out to him cause him to snapped out of it.

"Mission accomplished~ Come, lets eat!" Toriko smiles brightly, drooling.

'Changed into a smile dazzling like gold, was it relief…my tear did not stop flowing…it was as if I've caught a glimpse of the true form of a man Toriko the Bishoku-ya…' Komatsu smiles, tears that flow down his cheeks.

"Did I really missing something…Why is Matsu-chan crying..and I see you finally got that Galala Croc down, Good job Toriko!"

"KAI!" "KAI-CHAN!" Toriko and Komatsu shouted, saw their missing member that seem to walks out of the wood smiling and wave one hand for them to see her doing alright and came out unscratched.

_It was to taste of the yet unknown and the most spectacular taste of all time.._

* * *

"Ahhh…I..Is that really okay…?"

"What is?"

"I mean…to eat the requested meat right here…" The chef looks worried as he watching Kai and Toriko start to cooking The Galala crocodile's meat over the fire to cooking it slowly.

"It's alright, which ever way it is, we won't be able to carry all this back, see it's done!" Kai smiles brightly, used the knife to slice up a meat to pass to Toriko who seem to be drooling a lots.

"Look..the frost-like fat is shining…it's like a meat made of jewels…" The Giant groans before swallow the meat wholly into his mouth and chew slowly before sigh heavily, "HMMMM…SO GOOOOOOD!"

"Eh..is it that good?" the chef looks surprised, "Lets me see…" he start to cut some meat for himself as Kai start to eat a piece of meat for herself to taste some.

"Unbelievable…"

"SO TASTY!"

"Right!? We will roast more!" Toriko grins happily.

"Yeah, lets do this fast!" Kai agreed as she start to add more meats as Komatsu start to help her out eagerly to taste more of the meat.

"Anyhow…Toriko-san…"

"Hmmm?"

"I've got a request for you…"

"Not doing it." Toriko rejected cause Kai to laughed and pointed out.

"But he've not say anything yet~"

"Alright, what is it?" Toriko smiles, eat more meats, glance at Komatsu.

"Um..if you are going for something like this again..Can Kai and I go with you?"

"Decide it by yourself if you were lucky when you though of it."

"Yes..but after that I am unlucky right!…Right?"

"Eh….Did we ate all of the meat?" Kai asked cause Toriko and Komatsu to glance at the female then looks down to see the boneless crocodile leftover cause Komatsu to scream, realized.

"What is this! Its…It is gonna be bad if you ate all of them Toriko-san! Kai-chan!"

"Idiot~" Toriko sighed, flop backward with a large belly as he pat it happily as Kai snorts, she didn't eat a lots after all thank you very much. "There's still more~ Look!" Toriko held up the small pieces that looks like a leech instead of a meat.

"That's just the leech in it's mouth!"

"Isn't this enough?"

"No it isn't! Ugh! What should I said to the superiors! Nooooo! Not good! I'm going to get fired!?" Komatsu start to pull his short black hair out in panic mode as Toriko laughed.

"Tell IGO that it tasted really fantastic~"

"What good is it to tell them that!" Komatsu eye widen at the Bishkou-ya in disbelief.

"So~ Toriko, is it good enough for your menu" Kai asked, smiling.

"Nah..it needs one more step to become one of my full menu dish…" Toriko shake his head.

"And you still say it's not good enough!" Chef Komatsu gasped at the Giant in disbelief once more.

"Ahhh…Guess Toriko's full Course menu will be completed someday…" Kai muttered to herself.

* * *

"Six and half million!"

"I'll give six point six million!"

"670"

"Seven please!"

"Now, there goes seven million! Alright! Anyone else? Anyone?! Sold Silver Taraba Crab, a two hundred kilo individual at seven million! Number 502 take it away, Mr. Batty from Tsukiji!"

"Why are we even here for again..Matsu-chan?" Kai stares deadpan at the chefs battle it out to get good ingredient as her icy blue eyes glance down at her friend then looks up at IGO named Johannes who shift his sun glasses.

"Hey Chef Komatsu, hurry up or our target will be sold."

"Yea, yea…" Kai sighed before grab Komatsu's shoulder to shook him to grab his attention cause Komatsu to become startled, blushing brightly as he laugh nervously.

"Sorry, I got my eyes taken by the variety of food here! As expected of the world kitchen! Rare food ingredients are everywhere!" He squeals like a fan girl as he could be cause Kai to smiles at him before blink at the familiar person who pushing the cart smiles at us as if he notice us.

"Oh, you two were if I remember right, the guy who…"

"Tom-san! Thank you for back then!"

"Hey Tom-san." Kai greets also.

"Glad to see you two got back safely, we gonna receive some ingredients from Toriko today, ya wanna come?" Tom smiles.

"EH! TORIKO-SAN IS COMING?!" Komatsu gasped, looks excited to see the Bishokou-ya again. Kai blinks as she give a eye widen at the creature before her as Toriko carry it happily.

"Someone called me?"

"WAAAAA, He's there!?" The Chef turn around, eye widen to see the creature also.

"It's Toriko!"

"Hey! Toriko is here!"

"What! The real one!?"

People all over gasped at the real sights of Bishkou-ya in front of them. Kai seem to get used to this all the time as she held up one hand to wave at Toriko in greets.

"Nice catch there Toriko." She grins then lean to get a closer look, "Is that a Shakrenodon? It got more than one ton, doesn't it?"

"Forty grand for a kilo, how's that Tom?" Toriko smirks, "I've done knocking already!"

Kai whistles in impressive, look at the Shakrenodon some more, knew that flying beast is still alive but just knocked out cold right now.

"Make it thirty grand per kilo, I 've got a lot of poor retail customers on this." Tom chuckled.

"Great! Can you sell some to our hotel, Tom?" Komatsu look at Tom eagerly, can't wait to try cook that meat as Tom nod. "Ah, sure."

"That will be a problem." Johannes shift his sunglasses again before frowns at Tom, "If you don't follow the market price stated by IGO…the price of food will be altered."

"Say that to Toriko, the provider." Tom snorted and smirks, "If you dared to, that's it."

"T-that's impossible…" the IGO protested weakly then suddenly remember something before face Toriko to salute, "Toriko-san, I've heard the rumor."

Toriko stares back at him, raise a eyebrow as Johannes explains. "You finished off a Galala Croc, as expected of the four kings, I truly wish that the other three would follow your example and contribute to the development of the age of gourmet."

Toriko shakes his head and chuckled, "It's useless to expect that from them."

"Putting that aside..We've got one job request for you." Johannes seem not to be fazed by this.

Toriko held one hand out in rejected mode, "Yes, yes, there are a lot of Bishoku-ya who belongs to IGO, it doesn't have to be me.."

"The fruits of rainbow are ripe."

"What?" Toriko gasped, eye widen as if he heard it right.

"Did you say Fruit of Rainbow!? The legendary fruit that changes it's taste into seven colors depending on humidity and temperature?" Komatsu yells in excitement cause Johannes turns around try to calm him down.

"Hey, you're too loud!"

Kai put a hand on Komatsu's shoulder to calm him down as it was effective as Komatsu grins upward at his friend, looks exciting to see it.

"I've heard of it.." Tom frowned.

"Well, it's a fruit with so concentrated juice that by just dripping one drop of its juice into a twenty-five meter pool, the water inside the pool will turn into thick juice." Kai explains for Tom who nods back in grateful.

"But…I've heard that the price of one fruit of rainbow is enough for a person to have fun their whole life..?" Komatsu looks skeptical about this.

"The rumor even said that it's already extinct in the nature." Tom inquired it out.

"That probably a hoax by some gourmet dealers to increase the price of the fruit of rainbow." Kai sneers at other people who seem to shopping for ingredients.

"Miss Kai is correct..Beside, The tree has produced fruit several days ago in IGO'S 'Garden' of course we cannot say it's natural." Johannes nods.

"It's one of your special selective breeds, isn't it?" Toriko looks at Johannes who looks down and sighed, "The problem is that…Troll Kong has made nests on the Tree of Rainbow, and so…no one can get close to it."

"W-what a Troll Kong…Kai-chan?" Komatsu looks terrified by the thought of it but never heard of this beast as he looks up at red-haired woman.

"Well," Johannes explains, "The strongest gorilla, Troll Kong. We mobilized a Gourmet tank that cost two billion several days ago but, it was fabulously turned upside down and it's forty tone military tank."

"Whoa…nice going Troll Kong~" Kai smiles, impressive.

"The administrative division has declared capture level nine! It can probably even beat Galala Croc!"

"D…did you say capture level nine.." Tom gasped.

"Isn't…Troll Kong another selective breed? What are you thinking, doing all these weird experiments?" Toriko sighed, scratch his cheek with his finger. Unknown to them all Kai just twitch slightly but keep a smile on her face.

"Anyway!" Kai shouts cause the males to look at her in startled, "Is there only one Troll Kong? They are known for forming groups?" she asked.

"Let's take this request, Toriko-san! Here's the fruit of Rainbow!" Komatsu shout happily, "I want to see it too! I will go with you!"

"You are really gonna die this time…" Toriko sighed, look at Komatsu knew Kai will come with no matter what.

"We can talk about the reward later…" Johnesse said.

"Looks like that's the only way, oh well, I do want to taste it…Shall I come there then? To the Nostalgic "Garden" " Toriko smirks as his ear perk up at the word as he glance away cause the other to looks confused and wondering why Toriko looks away all serious like.

Kai raise a eyebrow then follow what Toriko is looking at as she notice a group shouting, throwing money that seem to be increasing more for a ingredient that happens to be a Asura Tiger, a giant mammalian tiger beast with three heads fused together and six legs that seem to be dead.

"Toriko-san?" Komatsu called out.

"And here the immeasurable creature that came from the Gourmet world! Capture and killed by our silent Bishkou-ya, RED!"

Toriko frowns for a moments then shake his head to grins at other group to lets them lead the Giant Bishkou-ya away to get the ride to the IGO's Garden as Kai silently follow and glance at Toriko, looks puzzled but didn't say anything about it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Redsnidget**_: Wow! Lots of review, it make me so happy to continues this story. I'll try my best to write more for you all Reviewers! Enjoy the Chapter three! C:

Toriko belong to Mistutoshi Shimabukuro, OC belong to Redsnidget.

* * *

The ride in the white limo went quietly as Komatsu and Kai continues to watching Toriko scoop up a Golden Salmon Roe in a large pot dish with a wooden spoon as Toriko sigh in delight, "Muhooo, look at this, Tom, for the sake of acquiring the 'Fruit of rainbow' gave me one hundred kg of golden salmon roe." He then start to shove the wooden spoon filled with golden salmon roe into his mouth to chew it.

"Man..that does looks good…I want some Toriko!" Kai whines, whip out her own spoon out from nowhere and grab some of those cause Toriko to growls, overprotective of his pot as he glares at Kai who chew happily with one scoop of Golden Salmon roe.

"Delicious~ no wonder it have this crunchy aftertaste~" Kai taunt Toriko and looks coy.

"Get your own!" Toriko whined.

Komatsu stares at them blank-eyes before glanced at the giant, "Hey Toriko-san…there's one thing I've been worrying about…wouldn't the Troll Kong eat the Fruit of Rainbow long before we are there?"

"Troll Kongs only eat animals. Their objective is probably to prey on animals that are attracted to the smell of the Fruit of Rainbow." Toriko chews, use his other hand to smack the wandering spoon that belong to Kai away from the pot cause Kai to pouts, decided to give it up as she flinged the spoon away.

"S-so, they just made the tree their nest…but if these vicious Gorillas made their nest there, is there any animal that would get close to it?" the Chef ask, puzzled by this.

"There are endless amount of animals that tries to get close to it." Johnesse piped up from the front as he was driving the white limo. "It's close to a reflect movement…when a foul ball hit's the back net in baseball, the spectators will definitely try to dodge the ball." Johnesse rambling on about the people and animal's reflect.

"Its amazing me how you are driving with that sort of posture…is your back getting sore already?" Kai asked, watching Johnesse's odd posture while he's driving as Komatsu nod in agree.

"An attraction that would make one lose sanity, huh…that's close to 'Love' Hey Komatsu, Kai, This time along with the will, Why don't you also write a love letter~" Toriko grins, chuckled.

"Hey! Can you stop saying that Toriko-san! What is that disgusting thought!?" Komatsu blushes and glares at Toriko.

"Here Toriko." Kai said, held up the notepad paper that seem to be rip off cause the Bishkou-ya stares at it, took it to stare at the letter that said:

_'Toriko, I love you. Lets me eat your Golden Salmon Roe…pretty please? Love Kai'_

Toriko does one thing he can do in this situation as he try to hide it away from Komatsu who try to sneak a peek at the paper to see what it was say. He wheeling down the window and toss the paper out that was crumbles in ball cause Kai to snickers at Toriko's face that was slowly turn red. As The Glutton pretend to announcement, "We can see it now the 'Garden'"

We stood in front of a humongous gate with two military solder stood there, salute them all.

"Thank you for your treat, Toriko-sama."

"Thank you very much!"

"Oi, oi, Stop using that greeting." Toriko shrugged it off with a smiles, smoking his cigarette branch.

"Damn huge…" Kai muttered, admire the place.

"Is this the entrance to the 'Garden'!" Komatsu wide-eyed at it, "Bi….Biotope..Garden…Biotope?" He noticed the sign of the gate.

"It is an artificially created habitats for plants and animals. We are letting the animals live freely in a environment close to Nature." Johnesse explains, shift his sunglasses once more.

"It mean that the IGO is doing research on the Gourmet animals behavior and all in there." Toriko glanced down at Komatsu and Kai who seem to understand it.

"Ohhhh, I get it now…"

"Can you open the gate for us?" Johnesse asks the soldiers who seem to sweating slightly. Before they start to mention why, they heard a huge noise that appear out from nowhere that sounds like a thunder.

"W-WHAT…THUNDER?" the Chef yelped.

"This-…This sound is…"

"Um…The watchtower from research institute contacted us just ten minutes ago…There's already one Troll Kong on the other side of the gate…" Minion Soldier explains.

"So it's waiting there for us to go in!" Johnesse gasped.

"EEEEHH? Are you serious?!" Komatsu gasped also then glance around nervously, "C-can it be that sound just now…knocking on the door from the inside…?"

"Nah, that's not it." Kai tilt her head, don't think Troll Kong would do that.

"There's a deep moat on the other side of the gate. It should be impossible that it passed through there and-"

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

That loud noise behind there as Kai turns around to see Toriko bang his chest cause Kai to realized why as Komatsu protest weakly,

"D-don't scare me off Toriko-san! What was it just now…"

"It's drumming, Gorillas use it as a intimidation, the sound earlier was caused by the Troll Kong hitting its chest multiple times. The King of the Garden is warning me to not go in there." The giant chuckles darkly.

"You…you mean the sound of drumming went through that damn thick concerted wall and reached us?" The cook gasped and looks disbelief at this situation.

"Well, yeah. The drumming of a Troll Kong is a explosive sound that can be heard tens of km's away, generally when animals hears this sound, they would ran away." The red haired girl explains with a smiles, close eyes happily.

"Doesn't matter, open the gate." Toriko demands, really want to get the Rainbow Fruit already.

"Tha…That's not possible Toriko-sama, there's the rule so…" One solider stammered.

"What?" Toriko stares.

"In the eight Biotope when within the five km perimeter of the gate, there's a beast with capture level five or higher. We cannot open the gate. Even thought we think there's no animal that can pass the moat but just in case…"

"It's okay if they are not with five km perimeter right~?" Toriko smiles, took the cigar tree out of his mouth to glance at the solider who protested at this. "In other words, it would be okay if they are already gone when we open it?" Toriko stick the cigar tree back in his mouth as he walking over to the wall as he explains while increase his attack power.

"The Gorilla's method of intimidation besides drumming is the act of throwing something of breaking something nearby. Now it's my turn…to intimidate them!"

As the group behind the Giant Bishkou-ya start to question what Toriko is plan to do as Toriko warned them to stay back as he shout out, "TRI-NAIL PUNCH!"

**BOOOOM!**

They gasped at Toriko's powerness as they watch in awe at the wall that Toriko punched has shattered quickly and crumbled down, show a long tunnel hole through the Biotope.

"It's open now." Toriko smiles brightly at them then walks ahead, "Excuse me."

"The fun start.." Kai muttered as she start to follow Toriko behind as Komatsu quivered before gain the courage to run after them.

The Glutton scans the area with a narrow eyes, 'They aren't here…But that doesn't mean it has fled…'

"Why does this strangely smells like a fish…no wait, reptiles?" Kai comments as she step out cause Toriko's eye widen as he start to realized what just happen as Komatsu step out also, wobbling on the way.

"What..what on the earth were you doing Toriko-san..Why this sort of reckless way to enter"

"Get away! We are being attacked!" Toriko warned out cause Kai to reaction by grab her childhood friend and push him behind her back cause Komatsu startled by what just happens as he gasped concern for Toriko as he was bitten by many snakes that seem to be poisonous enough.

"TORIKO-SAN!"

"Tch!"

"K-Kai! These snake are..their venom is incredibly poisonous! The Zombie Taipans! We need to help him!" Komatsu squeaked, shakes Kai's arm back and forth in panic hope his friend know what to do.

"Shut up and get as far as possible." Toriko growls as he inhaled the Cigar tree that he had with him in his mouth that seem to slowly burnt into ashes as Kai and Komatsu stares at Toriko release many smokes out of his body cause the Zombie Taipans to hissed out distaste and release their grips onto the Bishkou-ya.

"Wow!" Komatsu exclaimed in awe.

"All right, you are good now. You were surprised when it suddenly threw you, now, go back to your nest." Toriko comments to the snakes who seem to slides away back to its nest.

"Huh…The Cigar Tree…you used it to make it repellant the snake because of the smells correct?" Kai asks the giant as he nod in confirms. "Interesting…" She muttered to herself.

"What on the earth happened! Are you alright Mr. Toriko! Miss Kai! Mr. Komatsu!"

"We're good! Don't worry, Go wait in the research institute and get some gourmet tea, We'll go get the Fruit of rainbow soon enough!" Toriko explains, walks over to the lever to pull it down as Komatsu fretting over Toriko about try to get him to get antidote for the poison.

The bridge slowly low itself down across the moat with a loud thud, signal them its ready for them to pass over. Toriko and Kai start to walk over the bridge while Komatsu stammered, unsure if Toriko is okay or not.

"Let's go~" Kai sang happily.

"Are..Are you really all right!?" Chef glances at Toriko skeptical.

"Hurry up if you wanna come, or I'll just leave you here." Toriko sighed and glance over at Komatsu who seem to stay there in the spot.

"Ah! Y-yes!" Komatsu squeaked as he start to running after them.

The Troll Kong stood behind the cliff on the very top, growls softly as he was prepare to get two crushed boulder, stares down at three tiny people in his view cause him to growls once more….

"Say Kai..I have to ask you something." Toriko start to remember something as he glance down at the female of the group cause her to blink up at him, gestures him to ask her a question. Toriko start to open his mouth but heard Komatsu plead voice.

"Please wait a second, Toriko-san! Kai-chan!"

"Hmmm?" Toriko blinks back at Komatsu, start to forgot what he was going to ask Kai.

"Looks there going to be some rain…The tree of the rainbow is pretty tall so it would be troublesome if lightning began to strike…We have to hurry, Toriko. Matsu-chan." Kai frown at the weather that slowly start to brew around.

"Hey! Look at these! I found the Leaves of bacon! This is the first time I've seen it in the wild ever! This is great!"

"There were some banana cucumber, did you see?" Toriko munches on the Banana cucumber that was wrapped with Bacon leaves as Kai was eating also, glance back at Komatsu who gasped at them.

'They already eating!'

"Oh! Right, Kai-chan. Wouldn't the Fruit of Rainbow go well with the Leaves of Bacon as well?" the small chef glance up at his partner part-time chef in quizzical.

"Oh~ You do say Chef! Like things now and then, don't you?! That does sounds tasty" Toriko piped in at the thought of them combo together as he notice the danger came as he slide down toward the pitfall.

"Toriko-san!" Komatsu notice the pitfall and is concern for the Giant Bishkou-ya as Kai notice the most dangerous of all is coming toward them with four crushed boulders in each hand, Kai quickly grab her childhood friend who yelp in startled by her action as she jump forward to the other side.

**ROAAAAAARRRRR!**

Komatsu bug-eyed the gorilla threw many boulders toward them as Kai start to dodge each with a close call as Komatsu start to feel paralyzed by how danger they are in.

"OI! TORIKO! When are you going to help us!" Kai shouts, glares at the Bishkou-ya start to jump up toward the Troll Kong who sense the real danger as he swore he saw a red Hann-ya but blinks at the blue-haired giant who took out the small machine to stab the Troll Kong.

"KNOCKING!"

"GOAAAORAAA!" The Troll Kong yelp before spit out his vomit over Toriko before knocked out cold, twitches.

"Gah..Bastard…" Toriko grumbled.

"Ewww…." Kai make a face at this.

"T-Toriko-san!?" Komatsu start to talk once more but feel safe in his childhood arm who still carry him.

"Don't worry, I did knocking on it. It won't be able to move for a while." Toriko explains, try to wipe some vomits off of him. "This stinks! That bastard, he puked on me!" He complains.

"Knocking…you mean, Toriko-san, you only paralyzed him!?" the Chef gasped, "It..It will start moving sometimes, right?"

"Yeah, that's the type that would dissolve in half a day." Toriko nodded

Komatsu looks confused yet concerns, "It will…start moving in half a day..? Is that really okay? Without kill it I mean?"

"There's no meaning in killing it. Our objective is the Fruit of Rainbow anyways…Now lets go Kai, Komatsu!"

Kai stood there with Komatsu in her arm, staring blank-eyes at Toriko who sniffed before complains again about how smells horrible this is as she chuckled, walking to catch up with the Glutton as Komatsu was in deep thought.

* * *

"The Fruit of Rainbow is near!" Toriko warned.

"Ye..Yes!" Komatsu grins as he once able to walk behind them.

"I can sense the mellow smell…." Kai piped in, sniffed the air.

"We also finished off the Troll Kong…thought only with knocking…We can go take the fruit without worry, right?" Komatsu asked, smiling.

"That was the tail of the herd, that's the reason he puked on me…" The Glutton said.

"Eh..?"

"Troll Kongs are as smart as chimpanzees. It's within their intelligence to make pitfalls and throw snakes." Toriko shrugs before stop. "However! They are truly frightening when they get serious!"

Komatsu blinks at Toriko then glance ahead and stare in disbelief, before them all is a herd of Troll Kongs who roaring or grunting, stares down at them. Komatsu swear his spirit start to drift away as he stare blank-eyes at them.

"The Fruit of Rainbow is right in front of our eyes!" Toriko smiles, looks like he was on a picnics as Kai glance around in impressive.

'Even if I made a real intimidation, I doubt it if it will work…There's the smell of the Tribal underling lingering from me..They won't hesitate to attack me…Looks like a fight can't be avoided.' Toriko thinking as he scanning at how many Troll Kongs before glance down at his partners. He's bit amazing that Kai looks calm in this situation while Komatsu was trembling in fear but stand there stiffen.

"Komatsu…Oy, Komatsu!"

"Yaaaasss?" Komatsu glance up at Toriko with teary eyes, still trembling in fear.

"If you get back alive, then take a week of break from your work. You probably won't be able to move a inch because of the muscular Rehumatism!" Toriko smirks.

"Did Matsu-chan age a bit just now?" Kai glanced down at the chef.

**ROOOOOOOAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!**

The Troll Kongs start their attack by jump above us as Kai used her quick thought as she pick Komatsu up and climb on back of Toriko to grip tightly onto Toriko's back, wrapped her legs around him as possible.

"Komatsu! Hold on to me with all your might! If you let go, even a one hundred of a second, you are a dead meat!" Kai warned as she grip tightly on Komatsu who seem to understand her, grip tightly onto his childhood's neck buried between Toriko and Kai's body to hide from The Troll Kongs.

"YE..YES! Or rather, can we make it back alive?!"

"Who knows! Pray for it!" Toriko laughs then glance at Kai, "Hold on tight Kai."

"Yep! Look out!" Kai pointed at Troll Kong who seem to threw a punch cause Toriko to jerk left as he start to dodge every Troll Kong's Knuckles attack as Kai start to notices that Toriko is try his best to ensure the safety of Komatsu and herself.

"KNOCKING!"

**ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!**

It was repeat many time as Toriko used his knocking to zap every Troll Kong's neck then land on the ground, grip on Kai's bottom to make sure she's on him as he trust her to watch Komatsu for him and ensure he won't slip out as he can feel Komatsu's tiny back against him, trembling in fear.

"We need to find the Boss right away." Kai reminded Toriko as he nod, glance around at the Troll Kongs who seem to be angrier than before. Suddenly the rain start to pouring down on us cause Kai to growls, glance down at her childhood friend who seem to be alright at this moments.

"Head up Toriko!" Kai warned Toriko who seem to glance up at the rain before look back at Troll Kongs who start to charged ahead as Kai scanned the area for the boss as she grips onto Toriko's back, slam her body against Komatsu's body to hold onto him tight as Toriko start to dodge once more.

But one Troll Kong finally capture Toriko's hand cause Toriko and Kai's eye widen as Kai shift her body as Toriko try to pull back, winces at Troll Kong's grip that felt one ton.

"Don't think bad of me Troll Kong!" Kai exclaimed as she used her kick to get rid of that grip to help Toriko out but notice the Troll Grip release the hand quickly cause Toriko and Kai to blink in confuses.

'Does he felt my threat in my right leg…?' Kai thought as Toriko thoughts the same thing.

"Good…Yes..this is great…" Toriko grins as Kai shivered felt the Red Hann-ya behind them cause her to realized that this is Toriko doing as she notice some white flash cause her to glance quickly to see a Silver-back Troll Kong who stares back then fled as the lightning struck down.

"Whoa! That was close, it will the end if it fell on the Tree of Rainbow!" Toriko gasped before growls, "We need to find the Boss ASAP. Who was the one that was ran away the fasted from the lighting just now…?"

"Toriko, There he is." Kai pointed cause Toriko to glance up and saw the Silver-back Troll Kong stood there.

"Good job Kai." Toriko smirks as he walking down the dirt cause the Troll Kongs to notice the Hann-ya and scurried away to get away from Toriko as he stood in front of the Silver-back Troll who seem to stood there then whimpered, bow his head.

The Battle was ended that quietly.

* * *

"Ummmm! Delicious! I haven't had Crab Pork in a while." Toriko hummed happily, cut up some more pieces as Toriko was sitting in the Gourmet Hotel where Komatsu and Kai work as he wore a nice suit with his hair slick back, chews happily on the Crab Pork.

"That's good to hear, sir. This Roasted Crab Pork wrapped with Mantle Lettuce." The Waiter supplied.

"This tastes good! Gimmie more!"

"Hurry and get more!" Waiter orders other Waiters who scurried in the back to tell the Chef as many waiters continues to busy themselves to feed the Gluttons and clean off the dirty dishes to stack them up. Thinking to themselves about this odd speed that Toriko eating and drinking.

The Waiter is bit concern about Toriko after witness Toriko drank a forty degrees brandy in one and it's the fifth bottle!

"Give me some Cognac, then I'll have some chaser and beer" Toriko asks.

"Ce…Certainly, sir.." The waiter bow, sweat drop before ran off to get what Toriko ordered.

Back in the Kitchen, many chefs bickers and yell at each other while cooking fast try to prepare themselves:

"Hurry! Think of this as if we've got a full house of customers!"

"Milky salad is ready!"

"Put only one serving per plate! Don't go over!"

"The Meunierer of white shark is done!"

"Head cook!"

"Kai-chan!"

"What is it?!" Komatsu turns around before yelp, held onto his left arm, "It hurt…! Gosh..Ah~"

"A..Are you okay! Kai-chan! Head Chef is hurt!"

"DAMMIT! I told you your Muscular Rheumatism is not completely healed!" The red-haired female who wore the white apron over her black T-shirt and worn out jean along with white bandana over her head to keep her red hair out of her face, glares at Komatsu who yelp at the glares.

"I-I'm okay Kai-chan! Anyhow, what's wrong?" Komatsu smiles nervously at Kai then look back at the chef.

"Well…um..The food supply is almost…" The chef was unsure, look concern for the head chef.

"Gone? Yes, that's within my assumption." Komatsu laughs, roll his left shoulder then glance at Kai, "Kai-chan, please prepare 'That thing'"

"Aye Matsu-chan!" Kai grins as she walk away to prepare the thing.

"Feeeu…." Toriko sigh happily, lean back in his seat as the Waiter stares in disbelief and whispering to each other.

"How many tens of serving of one person has he eaten…?"

"Nah, rather it's hundreds of servings! He easily went over three-digits!"

"T-that's it for today's menu, Toriko-sama.." The Head waiter chuckled nervously.

"I'm about a tenth full, I guess…" Toriko shrugged.

'A TENTH?!'

"So…this is the main..huh…" Toriko sighed blissful before perk up at the sound of a single wheel cart pushing down toward Toriko is Komatsu pushing as he was drooling as Kai smiles, walking behind her childhood friend to make a wide eyed at her friends who seem to drooling at the sight of the Rainbow Fruit Pudding.

"S-Sorry for the wait, Toriko-sama~ This is the Main Dessert! The Fruit of Rainbow!" Komatsu said, continues his drooling.

'That's kinda gross sights to watch..' Kai thought to herself, glance down to check her mouth to make sure she's not drooling but…she was drooling! She blushes try to turn around to stop the drooling cause her to think, 'Dammit! That Rainbow Fruit cause this!'

"Hey, hey, you're kidding me, right? The Juice evaporated and formed a rainbow above it! Just too..Eat it the way it is.._Gulp_..is the best way. Please.._gulp_..enjoy it…_gulp_..slowly…_gulp_" Komatsu tried to talk while drooling.

"Hey, you're _gulp_..dribbling too much." Toriko pointed out.

"Yoo dooo, Torigo-zan!"

* * *

As everyone who drooling, watching bug-eyed at Toriko who used the spoon to scoop up the Rainbow Flan and start to eat it. Toriko's eye widen at the reaction of the Rainbow Fruit's effect cause him to cry slightly. "So good…."

Everyone went silence, watching Toriko.

"The dessert ….This is it! Three years ago at that town..What the fortuneteller said was right…Komatsu! Kai! Gather all the staffs! For the fact I decided on the one dish of my full course menu! Let's celebrate!" Toriko exclaimed.

"Toriko-san! OF COURSE!" Komatsu gasped happily.

'At last! We found one menu for Toriko-san! Woop!' Kai thought to herself as they all celebrate through the night, cheering.

Meanwhile, at the Town of Fortunetelling Gourmet Fortune. Many females stood in a long line, giggling and blushing at the thought of one certain fortuneteller as they waiting for their turns to come. The old man stammering concerns.

"Ho..how is it…Coco-sama?"

"Darn..give up…"

"G-GIVE UP? I invested 10,000,000 in the Golden Corn! You're saying the price won't go up!?" The old man gasped, fear for the worst.

"No no no, not that sort of thing. I was talking to myself…" the black-haired man shakes both of his hand in reject cause the old man to blink in confused as he explains. "It says there will be a customer, a man with three scars under his left eyes…I know him reeeallllly well…Damn, what a ominous feeling." He sighed, look at his hand, frowns and is in deep concerns.


	4. Chapter 4

Redsnidget: Here is Chapter four, Thanks you for your encouragement review for me to write this!

Toriko belong to Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro, OC belong to Redsnidget.

* * *

"That was good! Platinum lemon goes really well with Tequila!" Our favorite blue-haired Bishokou-ya exclaimed and grins toward Komatsu after he tried these drinks, "Right Komatsu?"

"But how did you drink a whole bottle of 750 ML in one stroke…" the small Chef blank-eyed at Toriko as he was unsure of being in awestruck, "And this is your tenth bottle, right? Are you planning to drink every single liquor available in the train?"

"Well, I get so excited when I think I can meet the Legendary Phantom Whale!" Toriko chuckled.

Komatsu gasped and eye all shone, "You mean…Puffer Whale?!"

"Yep! By the way, what's wrong with her?" The Glutton glance down at the ground, stare at their own female member of the group who seem to be motionless on the floor, groaning and moaning about evil train or something that Toriko can't understood from her as Komatsu start to notice why.

"Oh..Um..Kai-chan really don't like the train ride, for somewhat reason it's the Train only that she only get motion sickness from."

"Really?"

"Oh..god…someone kill me…" Kai weakly mutters, clutches onto her stomach, cover her mouth as if she feel like going to barf soon.

The males of the groups stares down at her for a moments then start to talk to each other again as Toriko start to eat the burger to discussing about Puffer Whale, knew Kai would be fine when the train ride is over.

"There is only one problem…That is Puffer Whale is extremely poisonous." Toriko chews on the burger, look at Komatsu who nods.

"If you're talking about the License to take out the poison in Puffer fish. I've got it!"

"Even I have that sort of thing, the problem is that it's not going to be that easy…" Toriko licked the fingers.

"Yeah…I thought so..wasn't Puffer Whale classified as 'Special Caution Food'?"

"Actually, it is say that there are only ten cooks who can take out the poisonous organs in the world."

"Oh god…Where is the bathroom!" Kai cried in the background as she ran away cause them to glance at her back to watch her went into the bathroom.

"….To..Toriko-san." Komatsu tried to ignored what will happen in the bathroom although he was very concerns about his best friend but knew it would happens, "You know him, right? One of these cooks?"

Toriko nods as he pluck one of the drink to chug it down, "You came here purely for that, right? Well…he isn't necessarily a cook but-"

_**SMASH!**_

"GIMMIE SAKE, YOU BASTARDS!"

The Bishokou-ya and The Chef combo glance up from their talk in startled to see another Bishokou-ya complains while hold the broken bottle that cause the noise.

"Why aren't there good liquors on this train? HUH? This freaking piece of junk!" A large and muscular man with a intimidating appearance. He has a large mustache that connects to his sideburns and a large scar over his right eye, while his long hair flows over his shoulders and is parted in the middle. He wears a simple outfit apparently made out of fur. He also carries a large axe on his back and wears a headband and skull necklace.

"HNN?"

The Bishokou-ya start to notice many bottles near Toriko's table and glares darkly as he growled, "Hey, hey, I was thinking that the quality of liquor here was too bad, but it was you who bought it all..HUH? YOU SHITTY BASTARD."

"Hmmm?" Toriko blinked.

"You know who I am!? OY? I'm Zongeh The Bishoku-ya! Lemme tell you my full course menu!" He held up a single piece of paper that held his full course:

_**Hors-D'oeruvre**__ -Golden Salmon Roe_  
_**Soup**__ - The soup of Serpent frog_  
_**Fish Dish**__ -Stripe Salmon_  
_**Meat Dish**__- Crab Pork_  
_**Main**__ -Galala Crocodile_  
_**Salad**__ -Almond Cabbage_  
_**Dessert**__ -White Apple_  
_**Drink**__-Energy Hennessey_

"My Main dish is that Galala Croc! I killed it a while ago! Even thought it was still a newborn..HAHAHAHA! Surprised!?" Zongeh bragged.

"Zongeh-sama, please don't pick on the likes of him.." Minion one sighed, bit concerned.

"Hmmm, right. Hey, Gimme all the Liquors." Zongeh smirks.

"Haha, I'm being picked on right now huh~" Toriko smiles cause Zongeh to glares and peers at him.

"What's wrong with you, huh?"

Toriko smiles as he stood up in front of Zongeh as his aura start to glowing as Zongeh blinks notice how tall he is cause him to jaw-dropped, startled as the blue-haired Bishokou-ya pats on the shoulder.

"Zombie-kun! Well, that's one pretty impress course right there! Excellent. If you want some Liquor, take as much as you want. It's my fault for buying all them for myself, Zombie-kun."

"Oh…ohh..I…I'm Zongeh…R-remember that well.." Zongeh stammered, unsure of how to take this situations, gladly accept some liquors and walks away in silence with his minions follow behind.

Komatsu witness this all and glance at Toriko, unsure. "Are…Are you okay with that, Toriko-san?"

"With what?" Toriko give Komatsu a quizzical looks.

"Well, I mean..That challenge right now…?"

"Right, his real purpose was probably not the liquor, This train is filled with Bishokou-yas and all of them are seeking the Puffer Whale. It's very possible for them to fight over the few whales at the site…They are already starting to test each other's depth and right now, he just tried to intimidate others." Toriko explains.

"Then why..All the more…Why did you give him the liquor for free?" Komatsu still confused.

"As they say, "In Traveling company, in life's sympathy" As well as there are times of competitions, there are time when we have to help each other as well.." The Glutton smirks.

"Hmm..Excuse me.."

Toriko and Komatsu glance up to see a old man that seem to shaking badly as he give out a toothless grins, still trembling as he asked, "Can..you..spaire meee some liquor..pleash?" He was drunk as he explains, "I'm kinda…not gooda…with high places…so whenever I looka outa windows…I was so scared I couldn't stand…"

"Oh..I know your pain…" Kai reappeared out from nowhere as she clutch onto her stomach, feel blue as she sit next to Toriko try to calm her unsettle stomach down, groaned as the old man give her a sympathy looks, as if they start to have a bond over this.

"Are you trying to get rid of the terror by being drunk? But you know, aren't you shaking because you ran out of alcohol?" Toriko asked, concerns.

"Wel…There's that as well…" the old man chuckled, still trembling as ever.

"You can have all of them, Mis'er. We are getting off at the next station anyways." The Glutton smiles.

"Eh…the next station…?"

"About friggin' time..I wanna out now.." Kai groaned.

"Yep! The Town of Fortunetelling, Gourmet Fortune!"

* * *

_**TOOOOOOOTTTTT!**_

The Train stopped in the Gourmet Fortune, it's a town well known for divination since long ago..for the recent years, along with the growth of food industry, the customers gradually became mostly day traders and gourmet related investors. Even thought there are a few bogus fortunetellers aiming for fluctuations on the stock market, the authenticity of the town's fortunetelling is quiet high.

"FREEDOM! I won't never ride a Train, ever again! No more!" Kai rants as she ran out of the train after say good bye to her Train-hater friend, even thought the old man fear is the heights.

"Th..Thank you, sir, I will repay the liquors som…HIC!" The old man waves with a smiles.

"It's alright, don't worry about it…thought don't drink too much old mister." Toriko smiles as Komatsu protested.

"How about yourself, Toriko-san!" The chef follow the Giant and Kai on the way out as he glance back at the old man who disappear back into the train, "But that was my first time seeing a white regent hair style! That old sir was really funky, wasn't he?"

"We're here, Komatsu."

"Yes! So there's someone who can handle the puffer whale!" The chef looks excited before start to notice something funny about the town. "What's this? I don't see a single person!"

"Hmmm, maybe it's the time for wild beasts to come out…" Toriko raise a eyebrow, scan the town that seem to turn ghost-town all of suddenly.

"Yep! See! There a sign for it!" Kai point at the sign that said 'Look out for wild beasts!'

"Wow! Really! It is true!" Komatsu jaw-dropped at that.

"They come up from time to time, The fortuneteller here predicts the time for dangerous animals to approach the town and to counter them the citizens hide themselves within poisonous walls. There hasn't been a single person being attacked in a few decades and that's why people say this town's fortunetelling is reliable.." The Bishokou-ya explains.

"Geez..you seem to know this fortuneteller pretty well.." Kai muttered, narrow her eyes at the Giant's back.

"Now I think about it, there were rumors that the information about 'puffer whale's came from this town…and that's why the market was in a huge turmoil.." Komatsu remember that information from Kai's magazine that she read daily.

"Heeeey, there a person." Kai blinks at the person who seem to pop out from nowhere in the ghost-town.

"AH! There's a person Toriko-san! Even thought it's the dangerous period right now!" Komatsu start to panicked out.

Toriko say nothing as he start to realized something about that person as there a giant beast who seem to walk through the town, looks hungry cause Komatsu to scream, "WAAAA, A BEAST!"

"You came for me, huh or rather, you knew I was coming, didn't you?" Toriko smirks as Komatsu shake Kai's arm, point a finger at the giant beast who seem to attack the walking person screech a warning for him to run away as he cover his eyes in Kai's body, can't watch as the Beast start to eat him.

But to Kai's view, she notice the Beast paused in its attack before turn away to walk away to find something else cause her to narrow her eyes at this situation.

"W-what happened?" Komatsu whimpered, glance up to see if anything worse come to happen but saw the person appear before them, perfectly alive.

This person is very tall, muscular man with a striking face. He has black hair the style of which fluctuates frequently; it is straight naturally and choppy and fluffy when cut short. He has prominent sideburns running down to the angles of his jaws, and short bushy eyebrows.. He has piercing black eyes. He generally wears an all black suit with green bands wrapping around it at the wrists, elbows, waist, neck and a additional one on top of his head. This is one fineeeeeee looking man in Kai's eyes as she wouldn't admit it.

"What a troublesome customer to have. The wild beast was much cuter." The man spoken in greeting cause Toriko to laughs.

"Didn't you finish up your full course menu, Coco? The Gentleman of the Four Kings?"

'Wait, WAIT? He's one of that Four kings like you?!' Kai glance at Toriko in disbelief as she thought about it.

"Three more, I guess. "Coco smiles, "You, Toriko? The Glutton of the Four Heavenly Kings."

"EH? You mean, One of the Four heavenly Kings? Bishoku-ya Coco! Did you mean him when you talked about the one who can handle puffer whale!?" Komatsu yelled as Coco just stood there all elegantly like.

"Matsu-chan..You're too excited again…" Kai warned out as Toriko grumbled. "You always get excited so easily. Be surprised more peacefully, more gracefully..Like her?! Why can't you be like her?" He pointed at Kai as she smack the hand away from him.

"I..I'm sorry…I was so…" Komatsu start to feel guilty.

"Don't mind too much about it." Coco smiles at Komatsu, "Clear water breeds no fish..It means people are more likable when they have some sort of a bad habit, your impoliteness show by your eyes can actually make people around you feel your affability."

'Wh..What a unpleasant encouragement!' Kai and Komatsu thought to themselves, blank-eyed at Coco.

"Ahhhhh! Its Coco-sama!"

"Coco-sama!"

"You took care of the beast for us!"

"KYAAA COCO-SAMA! MARRY ME!"

The group watching Coco got swamped by fan girls who squeals in happiness by see their very favorite Gentleman Bishokou-ya and tried to hug him as Coco looks uncomfortable by this.

"As expect of Coco-sama!"

"Fantastic!"

"S-Stop it! Stop touching me!" Coco protested.

"Coco-sama! Tell me about my destiny! My and Coco-sama's destiny~!"

"What are you saying Zamasu? It's me and my Coco-sama's future! It's me he's gonna-"

"What d'ya mean, you old hag? There's no future for ya! Get outta 'here!"

"Who did you say old hag To-za-masu!?"

"S-Stop! I'm not going to foretell anything today!" Coco once again ignored by those fan girls as Toriko's group stare blank-eyes at this as Kai feel sorry for him.

"Yeahhhh..I'm going to rescues him….I kinda feel sorry for him…" Kai muttered as Coco stammered as he yell out.

"Toriko! We'll change the place of meeting for now! Let's talk in my home!"

"Kyaaa! Coco-sama!"

"Ah, please leave me alone…"

Kai start to walk toward the crowd of the fan girls as she start to shoves some girls out of the way cause the girls to protested or insulted the red-haired girl who rudely push them out as she finally got close to grab Coco's hand to pull close to her as she start to pick him over her shoulder. Coco start to protest and blushing brightly at the position he was in.

"Get out of here! He's got something really important to do! Toriko! I'll meet you later at his house!" Kai called, ran away with Coco cause the fan girls to screech in anger as they start to chase the evil rude girl who kidnapped their precious Bishokou-ya!

"Um…Should we follow them..?" Komatsu asks, unsure of this odd situation as the town become ghost-town once more thanks to Kai kidnapped Coco away and bring the angry fan girls with her.

"Yeah…Kai said to meet her at Coco's house and that what we will heading." Toriko was surprised by this also before they nod, start to walk through the ghost-town to search for Kai and Coco in the forest.

* * *

"Kai-chan…they said you were a ape…even thought you have the charisma of the gourmet era…" The chef chuckle nervously.

"I don't give a damn about that! Damn fan girls..Sorry about that Coco, I've to do something since Toriko do have a business with you." Kai apologized to Coco who smiles weakly.

"Its alright miss, They are my customers. Forgive them.."

"Eh? Coco-san…you do fortunetelling as well?" Chef startled by this news.

"That's my main job at this town."

"Really…" Komatsu glance at Kai as if he remembers.

"Hmph…our old man is probably lamenting over that right now..By the way, what happened to Zebra?" Toriko grumbled then look at his brother in all but blood.

"He got caught. Right now he's in the Gourmet Prison." Coco sighed.

"Wahahahah, Finally caught! That problem child!" Toriko laughed as Coco shake his head.

"It was unfortunate, and unavoidable.."

"Haha…ahhh.." Toriko smiles as if he remember the flashback. "That made me recall the days we trained ourselves to death in the garden And in time, we came to be called the Four Heavenly Kings."

"Hmph..What an old memory." Coco agreed, smiles slightly then pointed out, "There, That's my home."

"But Coco-san…There's only a cliff-" Komatsu protest, quizzical until he notice the house that was afar from the cliff cause him to yelp at how far it is.

"Wao…" Kai blinked.

"Hey, wait a sec..EH!? Is that your home Coco-san? How could you…get across?" Komatsu stammered as Coco whistled out.

"KISS!"

_**CAW CAW!**_

They glance up to see a Emperor Crow that flapping its wings toward them, cawing happily at the sight of his partner as he land next to Coco.

"WAAAA! A crow monster!" Komatsu screams as he once duck behind Kai's body for protection and yet in awe by how huge the bird is.

"All right, get down. Kiss." Coco smiles at his partner.

"Is that…a Emperor Crow? Was it not an extinct species?" Kai looks confuse yet in awe by the ruler of the sky.

"Yes, He's part of my family. Now Kiss, can you carry four…if not, then you can carry two a time back and forth. Toriko is really heavy you know?"

"CAW!" Kiss cawed, shake his head then agreed to carry two person a time back and forth.

"Alright…Two person a time then. Which of you wish to ride with first?" Coco smiles back at the group who glance back and forth to see who get to ride with. In end Kai said she will ride with Coco as Kiss carried Coco with Kai toward the home of Coco.

"Thanks Kiss!" Kai called out as Kiss caw loudly as he flew back to get Toriko and Komatsu.

"They should be here in a bit, please come on in. I'll get the tea ready for us." Coco smiles nervously at the only female as she nod back.

"Sure, Sounds lovely."

* * *

"Wow…so you've decided that Fruit of Rainbow is your fruit dish, hehe. I told you the right thing." Coco poured the tea in each cups and served it to the group before him to smiles softly, "Well..I really like your choice..The taste that changes seven times is quite interesting. And its gets even better in the end. But on the contrary the Meat Dish…Should be something fundamental, thick and heavy, am I right?" Coco rambling before glance up to see Toriko is not listen but more focus on eating the food that Coco served out.

"I thin'so yeah. Prolly"

'He's not listening at all..' Coco stares blank at the other Bishokou-ya before lift a cup to take a sip, looks peeved at this as he continues to thinking, 'But however you see it…that's a very indecent etiquette… something never change.'

"Hey Coco!-wow this is yoof!-oh, fluffy boar meat!-Do you think I would…" Toriko continues to eating back and forth from meats to sandwich, "Come to see you just to tell you that?"

"Here to request for assistance? Is it about the puffer whale after all?" Coco asked as he sip the tea.

"YEP! That's it!" Toriko grins with mouth full.

"Coco-san…are you…are you able to remove the poison sack in the puffer whale?" Komatsu asks as Kai glance up to notice Coco's left face is slowly turns purples as Kai start to have a bad feeling and yet somewhat start to realized how much uncomfortable life in the past he has due to this situation as Coco noticed it as he covered his purple spot from his eyes, looks uncomfortable and tried to smiles.

"Ah..oops…Forgive me Komatsu-kun, Miss Kai, You were a chef at Hotel Gourmet, right?" Coco's face slowly turn back to normal but there are some purple spot leftover as he asked, "Can you handle puffer fish?"

"Oh, well…yes, I have once." Komatsu blinked as he was jolt from his seat as Kai kick his shin cause him to glance at Kai then back at Coco who pretend not to see it, smiling.

"Puffer whale are also called 'Daphnia Whales,' and as the name suggest. Their size is as small as normal pufferfish. And because of that there are a lot of cooks who handle them in the same way as puffer-fish. And so when puffer whales come out in the market every sixteen years. About hundred thousand people die of food poisoning."

"A HUNDRED THOUSAND!?"

"The poison puffer whales have a lethal dose of .2 MG nerve poison. It's one of the most poisonous even in nature, and once the poison sack erupts and the content leaks, not one bit of whale can be eaten..Well, there are people who still eat them but…" Coco put his hand down to sighed, "I will tell this. The probability of capturing them without breaking the poison sack for me is about half. One in two will turn poisonous and the probability to remove the sack without break is one out of five."

Coco then glance over at Toriko, "Have you mistaken who to make your request to?"

"You're good enough." Toriko smiles, still eating, "The probability of succeeding for me is none! There isn't a single way for me to capture that delicate thing and then cook it!"

"There is some more bad news." Coco warns, "The beach in a cave, which has been the egg laying spot for the whales recently…"

"Ahh, you mean that Cave that is about tens of KMS long, and eight hundred meter deep. The probability of one reaching the destination and making it back is one percent…" Kai chimed in, remember it in one of her magazine as Coco looks surprised by this as he nods.

"That is correct, It's one in one thousand professional Bishokou-ya…"

"It's alright! Better than diving from the sea side!" Toriko said.

"There's more…The beast of hell, Devil Serpent…" Coco said, glance around the group as Kai blinks as she protested.

"You mean they are in that cave?! The Devil Python!?"

Coco nods, "And many more that we'll never know of…"

"Hahahaa! From that snake's viewpoint, you're more dangerous!"

"Toriko." Coco firmly said.

"All right! I got it. I understand it's pretty dangerous, but rather than that…Can you see the death sign on me, Komatsu or Kai?"

'What…?' Kai blinks as she glance at Toriko who look serious toward the Gentleman Bishokou-ya who sitting there in silence before sigh softly.

"I got it..I will come along."

"YES! That's my Coco! As expected from a Bishoku-ya!" Toriko exclaimed in victory, "The reward is to eat whatever you want in the restaurant of Hotel Gourmet, how about it!?"

"NO WAY! How did my restaurant come in here?!" The chef protested as Kai groans at the thought of cook more.

'How long since I last worked as Bishoku-ya…?' Coco was in a deep thought then glance up to watch, 'But anyway…Death sign…huh…'

"But this is a good thing, huh Toriko-san!? Puffer Whale Kai-chan! We're going to get some!"

"Yeah, yeah." Kai sighed as she looks away to notice Coco stares at one of them cause her to narrow her eyes in suspicious before glance away to see who Coco was looking at as she remember Toriko's word as she notice Coco was stare at Komatsu.

'No way…is he…?'

'Damn..I can see it clearly.' Coco sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Redsnidget**: Whew, Here the chapter five, just notice there are many different scene that I want to add in this. Hope this is alright for you guys! Thanks you for Reviews!

Toriko belong to Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro. Oc belong to Redsnidget.

* * *

"Just as I thought, I could get some rest since you finished up all the food at my home, you decided to go. You are just as impatient as before." Coco complained as the group walking down the rough rocky road toward the Cave.

"The day you thought of it is the lucky day. All days after are unlucky days." Toriko chuckled, smoke his cigar tree in his mouth.

"In the world of fortune telling…The timing and the season you make your move is very important." Coco frowns, glance at the blue-haired Bishokou-ya.

"What if the best timing is one thousand years later? Are you gonna give it up? What if the best timing is one thousand years later? Are you gonna give it up?" Toriko smirks back.

'What in the hell is Toriko talking about..' The red haired female give both Bishokou-ya a deadpan expression at their backside.

Komatsu decided to jump in as he smiles nervously, "By..By the way…what do you think is going to happen according to you, Coco-san?"

Coco give him a look of concerns yet unsure what to say cause Komatsu to chuckles nervously wondering what's up with that face Coco made for him as Kai frowns slightly, narrow her eyes.

'If Coco see a death sign like Toriko say..then there no way in hell I will lets Matsu-chan die…'

Her mind was cut off as she notice another Bishokou-ya and his minions came out of the Cave in hurried as Toriko noticed him. "Oh! OHHHHH! You are…Sangeria-kun!"

"Who the heck is that!? I'm ZONGEH! Bishokou-ya Zongeh! Who's Sangeria anyways?" Zongeh give Toriko a glares as Kai snorts.

'Sangeria…its not even close…' Kai thought to herself, cover her mouth to prevent from laugh.

"So, did you find the beach in a cave?" Toriko smiled.

"Hmmm? Ahh…hn….Well..I.." Zongeh stammered, looks panicked before looks smug right away, "It was right in front of my eyes…"

'He's lying…' Kai and Zongeh's two minions thought to themselves, give Zongeh a looks.

"If I just caught them now it wouldn't be any fun, right? I'm the type that stops playing in a RPG Game when facing the last boss, ya know!" Zongeh bragged.

"Is that so…?" Kai muttered as Coco noticed other peoples that are scattered, sitting around as if they're waiting for something to happens.

'Bandits and Assassins..They are probably planning to attack any Bishokou-ya that comes back with Puffer Whales. Almost all of them…has death omens…I don't think it would be me or Toriko, Rather someone who's already in the Cave…' Coco looks concerned.

"Alriiiight! Let's go!" Toriko exclaimed, exciting to get some Puffer Whales. "Here we go, Coco, Komatsu, Kai!" Toriko slam Coco's back cause Coco to snapped out of his deep thought as the group walking into the dark cave as Zongeh and his minions stares at them in awe yet unsure.

"The…they didn't even take any weapons with them.." Number one Minion noticed.

"Hmph, just some amateurs trying to be Bishoku-ya! They'll know right away." Zongeh snorts.

"Wow…somehow…the cave is bigger than I expected…" Komatsu glance around in awe.

"Take out the lights, Komatsu, you too Kai, You won't be able to see anything soon because of the darkness. Don't ever go away from us, Okay Komatsu, Kai?"

"Y-yes!" Komatsu stammered start to turn on the light on his helm as Kai took out a glow stick she bring with her.

'The darkness maybe a good thin…humans acquire most of the information from their eyes…if in the darkness with less information, perhaps Komatsu-kun will come with a little more caution…same goes for Kai even thought she don't have the death omen on her…' Coco pondered.

"AHHH!" Komatsu yelped in happiness, "There's Bokiboki Mushrooms here!"

"What!? You serious?!" Toriko shouts, ran after Komatsu to see it.

'He's already acting on his own! Not at all cautious! Komatsu-kun..can you be little nervous…Please do..' Coco give the small chef a deadpan expression, pleading in his mind as he start to grew more concerns.

"Hey Coco…"

Coco blinks out of his despondent thought to glance at the female in puzzle, wonder what she want from him. Kai smiles and pat on Coco's shoulder ignore the flinch from him.

"Don't worry about Matsu-chan. I always keep a eyes on him."

"Y-yes…" Coco blinks once more in surprise.

"Ah! There's two ways we can go! Which one should we go?" Komatsu said, glance at two tunnel after they finish picked up the mushroom and walked bit deeper. Now the chef is unsure which one to take. Coco glanced over to the blue-haired Bishokou-ya.

"How's it, Toriko?"

"Crunch…" Toriko snapped the mushroom with his mouth and glance up from his snack time to glance around, sniffs in the air as he detected something, "I smell dead meat from both holes, But there's the distinct smell of millipede in the right one…there's probably the nest of a giant millipede. I can smell a bit ocean breath to the left." Toriko finish his mushroom and declared, "We're going left!"

"Alright." Coco nods as they start to turn left in the tunnels as Komatsu gasp in awe by Toriko's powerful smells. "A…amazing…"

* * *

"Fufufufu! They are running around right now!" Zongeh cackled as he image Toriko's group running around in panicked from the Giant Millipede chase after them cause the minions to laughs also.

"Hehe, it's obvious."

* * *

"Whoa!" the chef yelp as he slip cause Kai to grab him to steady him up as the Gentleman glance around, warned the Chef and his friend. "It's quite slippery here, Be careful where you step on, Komatsu-kun."

"Y-yes…" Komatsu nods with help of Kai to get back on the path to follow behind Toriko as he noticed something. "Coco-san doesn't even have flashlights…how can he go this fast in the dark?"

"Coco has good eyes. Not his eyesight but…well, his eyesight isn't normal either…but.." Toriko rambled, unsure how to explains this as Kai perk her ears up, curious. "Coco can see beyond the visible lights waves, as much as electromagnetic waves. The number of one cell and sight cells are so numerous he can see ultra-violet and infrared. For coco, this dark world might be…just as bright as noon outside."

"Am..amazing…" Komatsu gasped, stare at Coco's backside in awe.

Kai perk up, glance around cause the chef to glance up at her in concern yet puzzled of what she heard in the cave.

"Something coming.."

"Hm?" Coco blinks as he start to realized something, think Kai is correct as he hold up the hand cause Toriko to blinks at Coco in serious.

"What's wrong, Coco?"

"Wait…Stop walking. I think Miss Kai is correct."

"Is anything wro-" Komatsu start to catch up, think Toriko and Coco found something but found himself start to fall off from the Cliffside as he screaming, "I'm falling!"

Lucky for Komatsu, Toriko grab him cause Komatsu to blinks as Kai sigh in relief. Toriko glance at him with blank eyes, "What are you doing by yourself?"

"Tha…thank you very much…huh…what is this noise?" the chef dangling from Toriko's grip to looks down with his helmet flash shone brightly to see clearly as he scream in startle by see herd of Scorpion cockroach scurried around as Toriko noticed it.

"Scorpion Cockroach?! So this is the Toxic Cockroaches's nest!"

_**"WHOAAA!"**_

The group glance up, notice one person slide out of one cave and land right into the Toxic Cockroaches, right before the Wanderer Bishokou-ya start to do anything or realized anything he was being ate up by the Toxic Cockroaches. All the left is his skeleton show that he was longer in the world.

"No..way…" Komatsu whimpered, bug-eyed at this situation as Kai looks bleak. As they stood in silence respect the late Bishokou-ya's death for a moments. The Glutton asked the Gentleman.

"The problem is, we have to go through here…Coco."

"I got it." Coco sighed as he start to take off his green wrapped around his neck, "I will go down first. Follow me." Coco command cause Komatsu to look concern yet panicky.

"Eh!? Please Wait…What do you mean, you will go down firs-" He paused to see Coco's neck turning purple, spread over the Gentleman's face as Kai stares at him in moments with indifferent expression. Komatsu gasped and call out Coco as he jump off the cliff side and into the infested of Toxic Cockroaches.

Thus the Cockroaches notice something dangerous came and scurried away in hurried as if they want to get away from Coco cause Kai's wide eyed at this.

"Eh…Why!?" Komatsu gasped as well as Toriko smiled, "Hmph..These cockroaches with their highly toxic poison can also detect the danger."

"So Coco is the dangerous around because of his skins?" Kai asked.

"Mhmm, Coco's poison." Toriko answered before grab Komatsu and Kai in each arms cause the protests from Kai. "Let's go Komatsu, Kai! We're going to follow Coco!" As he said it, he jump from the Cliffside with Komatsu and Kai in each arms and release them to lets them to walk alongside.

Once they made it out safe, Coco sighed as his purple skin slowly turn back into normal as he put the green wrapped around back on him and put the last piece on his head, smiles nervously, "Sorry for scaring you, Komatsu-kun, Miss Kai. You are both safe now."

"What do you mean..by poison…Who are you Coco-san?" Komatsu ask unsurely.

"Coco has poison inside his body." Toriko sighed, think Komatsu didn't listen to Kai and his conversation before.

"Most of us Bishoku-ya's often can make 'immunity' Artificially against poisonous living things." Coco smiles as he explains, "By injecting a tiny potion of poisons in poisonous snakes, insects, or plants of the nature regularly over a long period of time. We can make 'antibodies' in our body artificially."

"Matsu-chan." Kai caught Komatsu's attention, "Remember Toriko got bitten by Zombies Taipans before?"

"AH!" Komatsu gasped as he remember the flashback.

"However, it is said in the Nature, there are hundreds to thousands kinds of poison, it is quite impossible to make antibodies for all of them, even I have only about seventy kinds…"

'I got about fifty inside of me..' Kai remembers.

"The amount of anti-bodies Coco has is five hundred. It is even abnormal in the Bishoku-ya." Toriko continues to explains to Komatsu and Kai cause them to eye pop out.

"Fi..Five hundred…" The chef whispered as Kai start to have a jaw-dropped moments. Coco smiles and shrug slightly.

"By chance, my body can endure more poison than most people but because I injected far too much poison, they began to mix with each other…and a new kind of poison was produced in me." Coco looks sad for a moments, "I am now a 'poisonous human'" Coco chuckled, erase the sad face that Kai have capture for a moments, "My identity is just an undignified extremist, but there aren't many beasts who dares to attack me…The cockroaches too."

'I see…but I wonder…' Kai start to think as Coco start to announcement that they should start to walk right away as Coco start to lead the way again.

"Coco-san…he seemed sad.." Komatsu said, concerns.

"Once, a lot of scientists and medics of IGO chased him around in order to produce perfect serum from his blood…he was also about to be isolated as first class 'dangerous being'"

Kai flinched at that sound start to understood why she feel so strong connection with the Gentleman but unsure what to say in front of them even though she did told Komatsu about her life situation before as she shudder at the bad memories as she start to walk after Coco as Toriko continues to explains to the Chef.

"He has a lot of bad memories..he probably got out of Bishoku-ya business because he want to get rid of all that…" Toriko sighed

"But….to have the beasts avoid you! That's the best thing I can ever hope for! I can go to dangerous area as much as I want" Komatsu said with carefree naïve options cause Toriko to chuckled.

Slowly as they walking carefully through the tunnel that's slowly get narrow, thanks to Toriko's smell they get through the hole of many tunnels correctly and never face many challenger along the way as Coco lead them on with his sights.

"It's getting quite steep…" Toriko muttered.

"Yeah, there's a huge hole about one hundred meters right below here." Coco glance down at the giant hole on the bottom as he glance around try to see more further for beasts or dangerous thing appear but none has happen.

"Are…Are we going to go down here?" Komatsu looks down nervously.

"Shall we go with abseiling? Is the rope long enough?" Toriko asked as he pull out the rope and glance at the chef and the part-time chef. "One of you should cling to one of us."

"Ehhh! Are we gonna to be okay with a rope this thin!?" Komatsu glance at the such thick rope as Toriko huffed, fix up the rope, "Don't underestimate these carbon fiber ropes! It won't snap eve if there are a hundred people on it!"

"So Matsu-chan, who are you going with?" Kai asked as Komatsu give a rope another skeptical looks as he announcement who he will go with.

"I…I'll descend with you Coco-san!" Komatsu jumped on Coco's back, startled Coco as he protested. "Whoa! Wait a sec Komatsu-kun! I have a pois-"

"Poison? No fish lives in clear water! Right?" Komatsu grins, held onto Coco who blinks at him in surprise cause Kai to laughs then looks proud for Komatsu.

'This is Komatsu's pure kindness...just like before…' Kai sigh before look at Toriko, "Look like I get a ride with you Toriko~"

"Alright! Hop on Kai!" Toriko grins as he bend over for her to climb up on his back. "Just like old time eh?" He teased.

"Aye!" Kai comments.

* * *

As the Bishokou-ya with their each partner on their back start to descends down the rope as it slowly getting darker, slowly there are many sea firefly surround around us. Komatsu was in awe by the beauty of it.

"They are really beautiful!"

"That means we are nearing the beach in a cave." Coco said with a smiles before start to notice something wrong with the sea firefly that vanish completely.

"GYAAAAA!"

"Eh!?" Komatsu squeaked, cling tightly onto Coco, "What was that voice just now…?"

"It's the screams of other Bishoku-ya's…." Coco muttered frowns as he noticed more, 'Soundless fluttering…long legs…wings with a pattern…' Coco start to look up, "Toriko! There are Swallow tail Bats! We'll descend right away!"

"But Toriko caught one!" Kai protest back, smack Toriko's head as Toriko's mouth is full of one large Swallow tail Bats who screech in pain.

"GYAAAA! He's eating it!" Komatsu shout, noticed Toriko right now as Coco warned him, "Komatsu-kun, cling tighter." As he release the rope cause Toriko to release also as they slide down quicker as they land on the ground harder yet steady.

**KII-IIII!**

A swarm of Swallow-tail Bats rush toward them, get ready to kill them as Komatsu scream in fear of how many there are as Toriko looks happier as always, "HMPH! That's a good attitude, Bats!" As he start his pray and mutter while drooling at the though of how tasty they are. "Thanks for the meal…"

**CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP!**

Toriko snap his mouth at each bats that quickly while use his hand to slice up all bat in half, muffled with Bat in his mouth, "FOOOOAAAAK!" He jab his left hand, caught many bats as possible as he swallow up some dead bat in his mouth. "Mmmm~ Yummy!"

"GYAAAAAH! HE ATE ALL OF THEM!" The chef screeched, jaw dropped at Toriko, "Can they eaten raw?" he muttered that last part.

"I supposed." Kai comments.

Coco was prepared himself as he pull one green waist out, show his purple blotch that spread rather fast over his hand, even start to drip out from his tips. "Poison dressing." He said all calm, threw those dripping like poison toward the Bat cause all of them to drop dead pretty fast. Kai narrow her eyes.

"Um…Something is wrong, why would they attack you…?" Kai said skeptical.

"Ah, rather than attacking me…they looked like they were fleeing from something…" Coco noticed before blinks, "HM? Where's Komatsu-kun!?"

That cause the Glutton and Kai to realized their chef went missing as they looks around in panic, even Toriko start to called out his name.

"Komatsu!"

"TORIKO!"

"Ah?" Toriko glance around to see why Coco cried out in startled as Kai was slowly start to panic, turns around also to see a giant lizard appear before them. It was the Devil Python who growls, stares down at them three.

"Oh hell no! Not the Devil Python!" Kai cried out, start to get angrier every minutes as Komatsu went missing.

* * *

"Don't you move, Kid. I'll free you from the pain soon enough." the man who kidnapped Komatsu who muffled and try to break free but failed as he thought to himself.

'Toriko-san! Kai-chan! Coco-san!'

* * *

"This..This monster is the…" Toriko gasped.

"The Legendary Beast!" Coco finished the line.

"Why now…" Kai growls.

**SKREEE SKEEEEEEEEE!**

"How can he give off such sound!" Toriko winced as Kai cover her ear as if she in pain from the loud noise the Devil Python made as two Bishokou-ya notice the Devil's arm start to pull back for a moments then thrust ahead, grab Toriko's body as it continues to push Toriko backward.

"TORIKO!" Coco and Kai cried out as they dodge the attack, as Toriko yelled crashed into the cliff side cause Toriko to cough up blood.

The Devil Serpent start to hack up its spit toward Coco and Kai cause Coco to grab Kai and dodge it by jumping away.

"Wow…He spit out his digestive acids…" Coco muttered, held Kai to his body.

"Shit! He's going to do that to Toriko!" Kai called out cause Coco to snap out of his thought as he notice the Devil is doing it again but this time to Toriko who struggles to get out of the Devil's grasp as Coco leave Kai behind to run ahead.

"TORIKO!"

"DON'T YOU GET COCKY!" Toriko cried out, used all of his strength to break free. Once he was free he start to use his right hand to hack away the hand that held him, "KNIFE!" As soon the arm of the Devil's arm start to cut apart.

"You moron! Get away from there!" Kai shout out, knew its Devil Python's powerness as Toriko and Coco look surprise by it reign its new arm as soon as they get out of their startled moments, Toriko got hit once again by its new arm to crash back into the cliff side.

"OWW!"

"Toriko!" Coco gasped then looks up at the Devil Pyhton once more, growling as Kai called out.

"Devil Python can regenerate any leg like a newts! Watch out for his speed and power also!"

"GAAAAAA! HEY SNAKE KING! WANT ME TO EAT YA HUH!?" Toriko looks pissed off as he cackled, show his demon side once more.

Coco start to grab all green wrapped off of him, release his posion through the body, "Toriko. You know where Komatsu is, right?"

"Hm? Yeah, if I follow his scent."

"Yosh, I'll take him down. Get Kai out of here and find Komatsu-kun when I do."

"NONSENSE!"

"Eh…" Coco blinks in surprised, glance at the Glutton.

"I didn't force Komatsu to come. He came here on his own! He understands that this is part of the dangerous districts, and he probably has thought of the worst." Toriko said.

"Toriko, Komatsu-kun…he.." Coco was uncertain.

"Ah? Can you see death about him? Don't worry, he leaves a will every time he comes with me." Toriko smirks, "Beside…Kai already left in search for him." Toriko points out the missing female in their group cause Coco to glance around for her in worries as Toriko explains more.

"That's how it is. Can you see death about that king snake there?"

"…..No." Coco admits as he give the snake all over for death omen.

"Seee~ That means you won't be able to take him on your own…WE will take him down together!" Toriko confirmed.

* * *

"Both are the Four Heavenly Kings..Coco and Toriko! What a group! With those two, they can probably hang on for a while! I will get on the beach in a cave from another route…" The Kidnapper said as he running through the tunnel with Komatsu in his arm, clasp his mouth in case. "Brat! I will have ya get the attention of the monsters! As the Sacrifice!"

* * *

'Oh hell no! I did not accept this at all! Komatsu! You better stay alive while I get there! And kill you myself for not being careful!' Kai ran down the tunnel where the kidnapper and Komatsu is by follow the scent as she continues to run faster. In the shadow of herself, there a glimpse of a giant monster behind her that was cover in white….Its eyes glowing bright red show its anger.

* * *

"No…No way…why here, too!" Kidnapper looks panic along with Komatsu who bug-eyed at another Devil Python who ate a creature for its lunch as it notice them. "NO WAYYYYY!"

**SKREEE-EEEEEE!**

"Damn bastard!" Kidnapper shout, throw Komatsu down the cliff side in front of the Devil python as he start to run away, laughing, "There, Food! Food Devil Serpent!"

The Kidnapper didn't realized that he was captured easily by the Devil Serpent as he pick it up and swallow it to his death. Leave the small Chef all alone in front of many creatures cause him to screaming in panic, start to notice that he was in deep trouble.

* * *

"Let's go Toriko! The hell? Are you planning on carrying that thing around?" Coco cried in protest as he notice Toriko start to drag the devil python's meats that they both killed a second ago, "We'll pass by that spot on the way back.." Coco start to plead as he was worry about Komatsu and Kai.

"But if it's eaten by other beasts in the meanwhile, wouldn't that be a shock?" Toriko scoffed.

"It's ok. It's got my poison in it!" Coco huffed, "Never mind that! Komatsu-kun! We've got to chase after him quickly!"

"Don't Panic. I made sure to at least hand him a secret weapon for when he or Kai is in a pinch by themselves." Toriko looks smugly.

* * *

**GOAAAA…**

**GRRRRRRR!**

The elephant look monster is creeping up closer for its free meal and that was the frantic chef who looking through the bag for something as he slowly start to teary up, thinking what Toriko say to him back on the train.

**_"If by any chance, you encounter wild beasts when you're alone, use this. Specially made by me…Toriko Cracker!"_**

**_"A..Cracker you say?" Komatsu blinked. "You mean that..that thing you pop at birthday and stuff?"_**

**_"Hey, Hey! Don't make a food out of it. If you pop this in a residential area, the firefighters and police will come rushing in two minutes. I've played with the type and amount of gun powder. This produces an explosion that doesn't even compare to a firecracker you pop at some average festival." Toriko grins, handle those Toriko cracker in Komatsu's hand._**

**_"Uwa! That's heavy!" Komatsu exclaimed by the heaviness of it._**

**_"Listen." Toriko command, "Including humans, all animals fear 'sound' that means 'sound' is a primitive phenomenon that living things are instinctively frightened by…" Toriko paused, "At least, it would be more useful than some puny hunting gun they sell around."_**

"Ummm…Ummm..Got it!" Komatsu exclaimed as he pull out one Toriko cracker as he notice the wire, "So you pull this wire!" He start to pull the wire with all of his strength, notice how hard it is to pull it off. "Nnnnngggggghhh It's….HARD!"

**GOAAAAAAA!**

"WAAAAAAAAA!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Komatsu frozen stiff as if his heart died out, as he slowly drop down, limpness and eye widen as the Devil python shook its noise out before growling angrily, start to get ready to eat the small chef up for its third snack but frozen stiff as if he notice the danger behind him cause him to twist his body around, trembling before its monster who seem to glares back down.

It's a huge white wolf that was huge than the devil python's body as it snarling enraged as if it don't enjoy what its seeing as the Devil python don't know what to do, Flee or battle the wolf to the death as it choose the battle it cried out in its battle war.

"YOU BASTARD!"

**SKREEE-EEEEE!**

As it dies down, the Devil Python have no chance against its battle as it lied there all cut up into a pieces as the Red haired girl panting heavily from its running and glares darkly toward the Devil Python with its red eyes before it slowly change back to icy-blue eyes.

She rush ahead to her best friend to shake Komatsu back and forth try to get something out from him. "Komatsu..Matsu-chan…Wake up! Please!" She plead and call out for him as she start to get teary like, slowly start to realized the situation of it.

"KOMATSU! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME!"

"Ui~~ So loud~ What was that noise?" The old man that seem to be buffed up from the upper area, hiccup and looks drunk as ever as Kai notice it was her Train-hater buddy from the train as he drink the sake from its tiny cup with his giant hand, "Right next to someone enjoying the puffer fish whale's fin sake in a good mood!"

"OLD MAN!" Kai cried out in surprise.

"Oh my, Oh my…" the old man blink, notice her and the dead body of a chef as he notice the situation, "This child is…his heart stopped from the shock of the explosion..and his ear drums are ripped as well…"

"So…there no chance for him to come back…" Kai whimpered, start to tear-eyes again.

"Well I own you kids a favor for the sake on the train. As a thanks, I'll give you a present of a second life." The old man chuckled, unzip the jacket to show off many various machines that he knew what to do.

"REALLY? Oh Thank you Mister!" Kai cried out of pure happiness about getting her old friend back.

* * *

"That explosion from before…! My custom-made Toriko Cracker! You've popped one huh?!" Toriko notice the noise as Two Heavenly King ran down the tunnel, avoid the Swallow-tail Bats who flee from its noises.

"Hey, hey! Just how much gunpowder is in there, Toriko!?" Coco asked, unsure.

"Maybe there was a bit too much…." Toriko scratch his chin, looks skeptical, "I forgot to tell Komatsu and Kai to put earplugs in too.."

"…L-Lets hurry!" Coco said as he panic thinking, 'Probability of my fortunetelling to be right is 97%…it's a high probability but..it's not 100% Three percent is wrong! Komatsu-kun!'

"KOMATSU-KUN!"

"KOMATSUUU!" Toriko cried out aloud as they in the area to see Komatsu was hugged to the death by Kai who seem to cried in relief. Komatsu looks dazed for a moments as he notice the Bishokou-ya's running up to him.

"Ko..komatsu!" Toriko looks relief.

"To..Toriko-san! Coco-san! Kai-chan!" Komatsu start to cried, hugs Kai tightly. 


	6. Chapter 6

Redsnidget:Whew, Done with Chapter six and get ready to start to working on Chapter seven!

Toriko belong to Shimabukuro Mitsutoshi, OC Belong to Redsnidget.

Shimabukuro Mitsutoshi

Shimabukuro Mitsutoshi

* * *

"Hang on a second Toriko-san!" The chef start to yell after he broke free from Kai's hug to hold up a accusing finger at Toriko who grins at him.

"I'm so glad you're alright!"

"No, No! No! What is that Cracker!" Komatsu yelled, "It's a regular 'bomb' that stuff! It's a weapon, a weapon I tell you! I was about to die!" He continues to rants at the Glutton who laughed, found this funny.

"I see, I see, Must have been tough."

"No…and speaking of which, I did die once!" Komatsu protested.

"The hell that happened, you're alive." Toriko raise a eyebrow at Komatsu then look at Kai who stood there glares darkly at Toriko cause the blue-haired bishokou-ya flinched, think he's in a deep trouble.

"He did died..But he did revived back to life thanks to the old man we met at the train." Kai explained.

While Kai and Komatsu start to explains about how the old man save Komatsu's life by bring him back to life to Toriko, Coco noticed something oddly.

'Komatsu-kun's shadow of death is done…what's the meaning of this? Moreover, a Devil serpent is here too and it was killed rather quickly. Impossible…It could be that old man Komatsu-kun mention or…' Coco glance over to the Red-haired female who continues to lecture Toriko about the Cracker with Komatsu's supportive about how dangerous it is.

'My bet is on her…After all she did left to find Komatsu-kun while we're busy with ourselves with the Devil Serpent.' Coco frowned, narrow his coal orbs at the female for a moments, try to make a sense of this situation.

"Oi! Coco, Let's get goin'! The Sandy Beach of the cave is only just ahead now!" Toriko shouted, wave his hand in the air, ignore Komatsu's kick of wrath on Toriko's leg where he can reach as Kai cover her mouth to hold back her laugh at this odd situation before her. Coco snapped out of his thought to smiles softly.

'Oh well, that's fine…in any case, I'm glad my Fortune-telling was wrong. I'm glad Komatsu-kun is safe.' Coco smiles in relief before follow Toriko who seem to get annoyed with Komatsu's kick of wrath as Komatsu continues to kicking Toriko's. Coco tried to calm the small angry chef while Kai just laughing harder.

"At last! We're here!" Kai shout as the group step into the sandy part as we stare at the sandy beach of the cave since its bright in this small area thanks to sea firefly glowing up the place. "Uwah~ what a beautiful place~" Kai glanced around in awe.

"Huh…There was a preceding visitor…" Toriko notice the footprint on the sands.

"He probably already went back…" Komatsu noticed it also cause two Bishokou-ya to look at the chef in surprise. "I'm sure the preceding visitor was the old man who saved me…" Komatsu smiled.

"Yeah..Even thought he did save your life, you just have to be freak out by how huge he is and have the gut to called him 'Big old geezer monster shortened to big geezer…' " Kai smirked cause Komatsu to blush brightly.

"S-shut up Kai-chan!" Komatsu whined before look serious once again, "Beside, he already had them, that old man..a large amount of puffer fish whale, on top of that, they hadn't turned poisonous…."

"Um, can you describe him to me…?" Coco asked, still bit puzzled by this old man who happened to got those puffer fish so easily that he got this odd gut that he knew that old man somewhere as Kai tilt her head.

"Well, he would be easily recognized by his pompadour hairstyle. If I remember correctly there is only few people in the world with that style so my bet is on the 'Knocking Master Jirou.'" Kai shrugged.

"Knocking Master, Jirou!? …Yes…that was probably simple…" Coco was preoccupied with that thought.

"Eh?" the small chef blinks.

"Him? I see…I see now..I thought there was a smell in the air that I smelled somewhere..So it was the smell of that Geezer who wanted booze on the train." Toriko muttered.

"That funky old man with the white pompadour?!" Komatsu gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah, Knocking Master Jirou is pretty much legendary Gourmet provider. I have that magazine that said it all if you want to see it!" Kai smiles as she pull out a paper book out from nowhere as if she pull it out from her pocket like it was nothing.

"Where did you get that from…?" Toriko muttered, look at Kai strangely as Komatsu took the magazine that seem to be old and flip the book page to read, eye in awestricken.

"Knocking Master Jirou…his full course is a fantasy menu that most people in the world have yet to taste…seems like not even the capture levels can be fathomed." Coco sighed.

"I heard that he retired as a gourmet provider way long ago, but he's famous as a heavy drinker. Even in retirement, it means he still looked forward to the puffer fish whale's 'fin sake' once every ten years." Toriko chuckled.

"I didn't know that piss-drunk old man was such a famous gourmet provider…" Komatsu whimpered, bug-eyed at the magazine and listen to group debate about Knocking Master Jirou.

"Komatsu."

Komatsu looks up at the Blue-haired bishokou-ya, blinks.

"In any case, you must never forget the absolute favor that your life was saved. Take the best cuisine to the old man someday!"

"Ye…YES! Then, Toriko-san, I'll ask you for provision of the ingredients!" Komatsu smiled wider.

"NAY! You go yourself for that too!" Toriko rejected Komatsu as he start to take off his shirt off to show off those abs as he looks exciting, "Nowwww~ Let's capture some ourselves! Delicacy of the Deep Sea!"

"I got readily rejected.." Komatsu pouts as Kai pats on his back in symphony as she piped in, "Don't worry Matsu-chan, I'll help you get those ingredients that you want me to get."

"R-really?! Thank you so much Kai-chan!" The chef looks happier than before.

"This sea has lots of 'sea fireflies' so it's bright, in this we'll be able to find the puffer fish whales quickly." Coco smiles as he test the water.

"Komatsu! Kai You get in the sea and make sure to watch Coco's technique, too!" Toriko looks thrilled, "You came for that, didn't you?!"

"Y-yes!" Komatsu said as he start to put down his backpack and looks skeptical, "Um..there aren't any ferocious sharks and stuff…right?"

"Don't worry! Even if they are! They're 100% cuter than the devil serpent or that old man!" Toriko smiles as he turn around and stares blankly at Kai who happen to took off her own clothes, show off her two pieces bikini that was dyed black with white stars speckling around her fabric.

"What? You told me to get ready…" Kai blinks innocently as both Bishokou-ya's blushing brightly at her well toned body and didn't expect her to come prepared or even took off her own clothes!

"Um..c-can you put your clothes back on.." Coco weakly protested, cover his eyes. "Show some decent…please!"

"Fine..I guess I'll put T-shirt back on." Kai sighed at the Gentleman and rolled her eyes, "Such a pansies…" she muttered to herself, put her t-shirt back on. Once Komatsu got all of his clothes off and Kai to put her t-shirt back on, they start to hurried up to catch up with two Bishokou-ya's who already in the water in search for puffer whales fishes.

Once they dives into the water and found them near the Puffer whales as Komatsu flails, can't swim pretty well as Kai looks at the puffer whales in awestricken and amazed.

Toriko noticed Komatsu's flailing form cause him to give him a dead-pan looks, 'Don't come over here with such a panicky swim. They'll get surprised and all turn poisonous…'

Kai seem to understood Toriko's look and hold Komatsu's back by his shoulder and finger her mouth to shush him and point at Coco who warned Toriko and Komatsu to stand back. Coco start to slowly vanish from the sight.

Toriko was fantasizing by Coco's technique, 'Ahhh for a second I thought Coco disappeared. He splendidly erased his presence. At last we'll catch the puffer whale!' Toriko turn around to smiles brightly, 'Komatsu! Kai, you watch closely too!'

But when he turn around to notice Kai was there but no Komatsu as he looks up to see Komatsu tried to take a breath cause him to shout out in his mind, 'He runs out of breath fast!'

Coco slowly take out his Knocking Gun as he watching the white fish swimming around steady, 'Now…which one should I go for…There are difference between each one in its wariness..since it's the spawning season, they are tense, but the placidity and carelessness characteristic of animals owning lethal poison is bound to show its face as well..'

He eyes one of the puffer whale fish, 'This one is good..' Coco slowly swim closer to the whale he chosen and hold his knocking gun close to the fish and attack it quickly and ease cause the puffer fish to float, still white and not poisonous.

'Whoa, he got it…Ugh..need air now!' Kai thought in awe before cover her nose as she start to swim upward for some air. She panting softly then look at Komatsu, "Matsu-chan! It was pretty awesome! Coco sure got one puffer whale fish down without no poison spread its body!" Kai swim and walking on the beach with a wide grin.

"Wow! Really! I wish I can see that but I've to take air.." Komatsu sighed. Kai smiles then sit down with Komatsu to keep him a company to watch Toriko and Coco take some air then disappear back into the water each five minutes.

* * *

"And so that's the plan for how to make Puffer whale fish…"Kai said as Komatsu and Kai took to have a small chats to do something over a hour and they looks back to see Toriko and Coco pop out of the water again.

"Fuuu! I finally succeed on one!" Toriko grins.

"Komatsu-san, Miss Kai! We got quite a few!" Coco smiles as they both swim back to the shore to show ten puffer whale fish.

"Whoa! Awesome!"

"Ten altogether, huh. Although I failed quite a bit as well." Coco sighed but looks proud other wise.

"But how pathetic to have two of the four emperors go at it for a hour and only get ten…" Toriko pouts.

"But still, this is a big catch for the delicacy of illusion." Kai smiles and pat Toriko's side, try to cheer him up.

"Now…This is the real deal from here on.." Coco smiled, "The retail market price for a puffer fish whale that hasn't turned poisonous is about one hundred million but in the case that the 'poison sack' is completely removed, this jumps up to three hundred million. However, if it 'turn poisonous.' It become zero at once."

"Actually Coco…it will be like eight million dollar through the black market route." Kai piped in cause the other to stare at her for a moments, wondering where she get the source from.

"This…is like ten lottery tickets that can each be three hundred million yen…or turn into just pieces of paper, huh.." Komatsu looks concerns.

"Money's got nothing to do with this. We'll leave it up to you, Coco." Toriko glanced up at Coco who nod, took out his knife, getting ready to cut up the puffer whale as we stand there in silence, await for Coco.

"Don't get mad at me even if I fail all ten.." Coco looks bleak.

"I will get mad!" Toriko shouted, glares at Coco.

"Come on, Coco! You can do it!" Komatsu plead.

"Want a good luck kiss?" Kai smiles, eye closed and all cause Coco to stammered.

"Erm..N-no thanks…Miss Kai. I mean, It's been a while." Coco stammered, blushing.

"Foretell the probability of success!" Toriko exclaimed.

"What percent is it honestly, Coco-san!?" Komatsu said.

"About…ten percent…"

"ONE?!" Toriko and Komatsu shout in surprised and disbelief.

Three puffer whale fish was being poisonous and was push aside as Coco was sweating and wipe it away as Komatsu looks worried, 'With this three of them in a row…were failures…Seven left..'

"Heeeeey, did you remove the poison sack? Heeey?" Toriko shout out toward the Gentleman and the Chef as Toriko and Kai was on the opposite side fishing cause Komatsu to shout out.

"Why are you two doing something leisurely like fishing, Toriko-san! Kai-chan! Where did you get a fishing rod!?"

"He's had little patience since the old days. Leave it alone, Komatsu-san…I'm not sure about Kai-chan…" Coco sweat dropped, smiles.

Slowly as Kai smiles humming as she fishing up some fish only to be eaten by Toriko who happily eat them raw while boiling up the drink with alcohol as he glance over to others.

"Whaaa? You can't even cut the fin off quickly?"

"Please be quiet for a bit, Toriko-san! Why are you setting up the Atsukan already?!" Komatsu looks frustration at Toriko's impatience. The small chef turns back to watch Coco's work.

"Hey Coco-kun." Kai called out cause Coco to glance up in quizzical. "Why don't you lets Komatsu handle it. I can see you getting tired out."

"EH? M-ME?!" Komatsu yelped.

"…Yes…I was thinking the same thing, Komatsu-kun, couldn't you handle it? Today I'm tired so my skill at this is messed up..With just a millimeter of deviation the puffer whale will be completely poisonous.." Coco smiles at the small chef who seem to be panicked.

"B-But.." Komatsu stammered.

"It's alright Matsu-chan! You're a chef, right!? Have some friggin confidence!" Kai shout, yank out another weird type of fish for Toriko to cheer happily, took it to cook it first.

"Miss Kai is correct, Just follow my instruction for the handling procedure." Coco smiles at Komatsu.

"I..Is that okay…In that case! I'll see that challenge!" Komatsu looks ecstatic.

"E-h? What, you're leaving it to Komatsu, Coco?" Toriko frowns, drink a sake that he recently boiled as Coco huffed, give Toriko a look.

"Why don't you, instead of spending your free time drinking, or eating that Miss Kai caught for you. Go and try to catch one or even more puffer fish whales?" Coco then held up his knife toward Komatsu, "Komatsu-kun, here…"

"Ah, no thanks." Komatsu smiles as he unzip his backpack, "I have my own tools I came with. Just in case…you can say because I'm always carrying them." Komatsu start to prepare his own knives out cause Coco to blink in surprise by how elegant knives they are.

* * *

Many puffer whales fish have been failed till one left over cause Kai to stop fishing for fish along with Toriko who stop drinking to eyes the Fish that was cut open clean and show the Poison sack in the sight as Komatsu looks sweating yet nervously.

"Wow..Matsu-chan…Seventh fish and you finally got it right this time!" Kai exclaimed.

"T-this is it…" Komatsu muttered, eye the posion sack unsure what to do next. As Coco start to instruction him more. "It's bare hands from here, Komatsu-kun. The 'poison sack' has to be taken out slowly while being rotated."

"Y..Yes!" Komatsu nods before start to slowly use his hands to take the poison sack and gentle took it out slowly as possible not to rustle anything to cause damage. Finally he got it out.

"AW YEAAAAAAH!" Toriko shout happily, cheered along with Coco and Kai.

Suddenly the Puffer whale start to glow radiance body cause them to gasped in awe.

"Owah, The puffer fish whale is!" Toriko said.

"If the poison isn't inside the body..It give off radiance!" Kai gasped in awe.

"SUCCESS! The Puffer Fish Whale's poison sack has been taken out!" Toriko, Coco and Kai cheered aloud as Komatsu start to crying, holding the poison sack.

"I..I'm zo glad! The last one was a success!" He blubbered.

"It's Komatsu-kun's achievement." Coco smiles, sweat drop as Komatsu shake his head harder, "No! It was Coco-san's precise instructions!"

"Komatsu!" Toriko slam his hand on the shoulder, looks serious. "For the first time, I think it was good I brought you along!"

"Y..yes..Thank you very much.." Komatsu meekly blinks at Toriko as Kai snorted, shook her head before smiles at her childhood friend.

"Okay, in that case, Let's do 'it' like we discussing about Matsu-chan."

"YES! I'll prepare that!" Komatsu smiles as Toriko and Coco looks confuse as Kai smiles, grab the puffer fish whale's fin to boiling it and create a drink to serve. "Its all set! Kai-chan! Is the drink ready?"

"Yep!" Kai held up a thumb up as the Chef and part time chef served the Fin Sake drinks and Sashimi cause Toriko drooling at the sights of the food that set up as Kai serve the drink to each. "Here you go~ Enjoy the Fish fin Sake."

"WOOO! Celebrating the capture of the puffer fish whale! Even though it was only one…CHEERS!" Toriko shouts, held the cup in the air along with other before drunk it all to looks happier.

"Is Coco-san not going to drink it? The Fin Sake that Kai-chan made?" Komatsu look at Coco as Kai blinks in confused.

Coco looks doleful as he explains, "I don't like sake. If I get drunk, I lose control of my poison.."

"Ah, is that so, then I'll remember next time." Kai smiles at Coco before give a shark-teeth shout at Toriko, "OI! You took a little too much, Toriko! Save some for us dammit!"

"Ah! At great pains I made it with beauty!" Komatsu cried, look torn apart by Toriko snatch up many Sashimi with his chopstick.

'He have no refinement..' Coco thought to himself with a sigh.

"Ohhhh Its pretty body shining with pink..It's got the swing of being like it's completely frosted in beef…Here it's closer to puffer fish than whale's meat.." Toriko said, "Itadakimasu!" He shout before ate it all to chew it happily.

Once Toriko ate it as soon the other start to follow it and start to eat some Sashimi to eat it to try it out cause them to look happier.

"Komatsu! How is it, The puffer fish whale you prepared yourself?!" Toriko turns around with grins.

"It's delizousss! It's the first time I've had this kind of Sashimi!" The Chef cried, all teary like.

"Mmm….If this taste like that I might willing to get me some more puffer fish whale…" Kai sighed all blissful and bit disappoint that there is no more Sashimi left thanks to Toriko and Coco who ate the whole things.

'I forgot it for a long time..this deep emotion…Bishoku-ya..I'm seeing it beginning again!' Coco smiles, start to feel like getting back into Bishoku-ya's business again as he heard something behind him cause him to turn around.

All of the groups turn around to see a Nitro walking out of the water with puffer fish whale, Kai looks surprise by Nitro appear out from nowhere. But once the Nitro glance over at the group. Suddenly Toriko, Coco and Kai sense something dangerous about this Nitro.

"KOMATSU! KAI! GET AWAY!" Toriko warning out thinking, 'This guy is dangerous.'

"Eh?" Komatsu blink in confuse by the sudden warning.

"I SAID GET AWAY!"

Coco's body start to become poisonous cause Toriko to join in as he start to buff up his own body to maximum cause the ground to shaking. Kai quickly cover Komatsu's body behind her back as her eyes turn dangerously red as Toriko, Coco, Kai and the Nitro stood there in silence, wait for one to start the fight…

The Nitro tilt its head before scratching its head then walking away, leave them in peaceful. They stood there in silence once the Nitro disappear into the shadow of the cave where they entranced. Suddenly Coco slump down to its knee, his poison vanish completely show his pale skin.

"W-what was that just now..Coco?" Toriko's body turns back normal as he was unsure of this situation.

"I don't know..I first saw the electromagnetic waves…Bad feeling ominous electromagnetic waves…" Coco whispered.

"That Guy's footprints..They weren't there when we got here…in other words…It came from the Sea. Passing through the 1000 metere deep sea..There's a living thing like that?" Toriko glance at Coco.

"It's not a living thing."

"Eh!?" Toriko and Coco glance back to the voice that belong to the female of the group. Once they face her as they looks even more surprise to see Kai's icy blue eyes turn into darkest red eyes.

"Y-your eyes!" Coco exclaimed.

"That guy just now was not a living creature." Kai explained cause the males to blink in surprise by her words that this creature they just met is not a living creature.

* * *

Uumen Umeda, a Business Bureau Director pick up his tea that was served for today to take a sip then set it down, shift his sunglasses to glance. "It's finally gotten started. The Bishoku-ya..Now then..How is the damage situation?"

"The situation now is the fourth Biotope's 'Land Moray Eel', 'Burger Shellfish' The Fifth Biotope's 'Crimson scorpion' and…the eight Biotope's 'Rainbow Fruit'..! Particularly the 8th Biotope's damage is very severe. There is not one left fo any of the 900Kg of 'Rainbow fruit' And the Troll Kongs are at the state of near annihilation."

"Images from surveillance monitor identify the culprit is a new model 'GT Robot' The operator is just now in the middle of investigating who it is.' Administration Bureau Director Wyne announcement.

"At any rate, the Pilot is a suitable person of merit, right?" Igo Financial Affairs Bureau Director Bull sighed.

"Though the Gourmet police should already be moving…Director Glass." Public Relations Bureau Director Naroid looks skeptical, glance over at Judicial Affairs Bureau Director Glass who crossed his arms.

"Ah, I'm afraid to say the arrest was a failure…The riot police's captain Toll, near the entrance to the 'Sandy Beach of the Cave' has been killed."

"WHAT…!" Bull roared, "The special Gourmet Riot police's captain was…!? Even that man of such merit, the former Bishoku-ya with a wealth of achievements!? Nn….The IGO should find a suitable way to deal with this. Shouldn't it…"

"Director Wyne. " Umeda said cause the other Directors to stop talking to listen to what he has to say, "A Call for a meeting of the 'Four Heavenly Kings' And did anyone got a chance to find out who this 'Red' is? He probably have the similar power of the Four Heavenly Kings so maybe this is our chance to find out who this 'Red' is and get him to help us out with this situation?'

"Ah…." Wyne muttered, unsure.

Anyway, Toriko, Coco, Zebra, Sani and Red..The immediate procedures for Zebra's release from prison will be necessary."

"Ah..But if we're only not able to get him out.." Glass muttered.

"If the company is the Bishoku-ya there there is a way. It's to protect the order of the world's food…even though we never know who Red is still and he's still unknown to us…" Bull muttered.

"Zebra is the best at disturbing order…" Glass huffed.

"The situation facing the 'Lookout Section' and ingredient is?" Umeda look at Wyne who nod, held up a paper.

"Yes. The place is Regal Island, the First Biotope, Because a Chief has personally been assigned to watch out for it there is no need to worry." Wyne confirmed. "To be sure one person in a unrelated matter is being turned to."

"Who is it?" Bull asked.

"Toriko." 


	7. Chapter 7

Redsnidget: I have to apologized for take so long because I'm on a week vacation to see my parents to see how they're doing. Don't worry, they're doing well! :) But I'm back with a brand new chapter for you all!

Thank you for your review and your patience!

Toriko belongs to MItsutoshi Shimabukuro. OCs belong to Redsnidgets.

* * *

"Toriko…What in the gravy name are you doing?" Kai asked as she watching Toriko slowly start to building up his own burger style with bread, lettuces, patties, cheeses, mayo and pickles all together as Toriko grins, plate the last bread on top of it.

"Done~ It's complete! I call it the 'Toriko Burger'!" Toriko gestured his tower burger to the chef and part time chef.

"It's too big Toriko-san!" Komatsu complained, pop his eye out at it.

"With Devil serpent hamburger meat, enchanted with mineral cheese, and Neo-tomato from Coco inside, the taste and nutritional value is outstanding!" Toriko start to drooling, rambling on about how his burger going to be great to eat.

'I wonder if Coco knew about his Neo-tomatoes that Toriko stole from?' Kai gives Toriko a blank-eyed, knew that Toriko did somewhat took the Tomatoes after another stop at Coco's house for well deserved rest. As she continues to watch in speechless and unsure what to say about this situation, Toriko start to unhinged his jaw, get ready to eat Toriko burger.

"No! Its impossible!" Komatsu cried out, continues to watch him do it with a disbelief looks.

Kai just continues to give a dead-pan expression as she start to remember the flashback at the Sandy Beach in the Cave after a few days.

_"Komatsu-kun, Miss Kai, Though it was a short trip, I'm really glad I met you two." Coco smiled at Toriko, Komatsu and Kai as Kiss flew right behind Coco and await for its master to take him home._

_"Coco-san! M-Me too! I became really diligent! Thank you very much!" The small chef grinned._

_"Hey, Come on over to our restaurant sometime Coco." Kai smiled at the Gentleman who seem to flustered before smiles shy as he nod in agreement with this._

_"Yes! Please come any time! The best full course will be waiting!" Komatsu agreed, looks exciting about serve another Four Heavenly Kings._

_"Yeah, I'll looking forward to it…" Coco smiled at that thought before glance over at Toriko unsure if he want to talk to him all alone about what happen back there but decided not to before nod, "See ya..Toriko, Soon, We'll probably meet again."_

_"Yeah…" Toriko seem to want to discussed with Coco but decided not to also as he smirks, "That's probably true.."_

'I don't like how they give each other a eye contact, like they don't want to talk in front of me or Matsu-chan…I wonder what they really want to talk about.' Kai pondered to herself before Komatsu's voice snapped her out of her deep thought.

"By the way Toriko-san, Is yesterday's 'Pufferfish Whale' entering Toriko-san's full course!"

Toriko munching on his burger still, talking with his mouth full, "Yeah…It's a expected from what's called a delicacy from the depths of the sea, but its impact was…As the course's 'Seafood Dish' There are still better things…" He muttered, chomp down another bites, "To that extent, the sea reaches far and wide, there's still more I haven't eaten, there are lots of ingredients."

"And where we're going from here too…We will have yet unknown known treasure ingredients right..!?" Komatsu start to get all starry-eyes on this cause Kai to smiles softly.

'Don't worry Matsu-chan! I'll help you get those no matter what! Since when did my little Matsu-chan all grown up!' She start to become teary-eyes, wipe her eyes with tissue that appear out from nowhere and blow her nose, act like a proud mother at this moments.

"The First Bio-tope…We, the IGO's prided largest 'garden'." Johannes appear out from nowhere in their view, act all cool cause Kai to jump out of her seat.

'What the-! Where did he came from!?'

"Department Head Johannes!" The chef finally noticed him.

"Thought it's called a 'Garden' from this space, the eight bio-tope, it's different." Toriko continues to munching on his burger, smirked, "The whole island is an arc. That area is five hundred thousand square kilometers."

"F-five…About how much is that…?" Kai asked, can't image how long a walk will be in that island. Komatsu agreed with his childhood friend.

"For Gourment development and study the suitable structure was created, by the IGO, too, of course." Johannes bragged, "You understand every piece, right? It's vastness nowadays using the garden for study has been abandoned. The Island is more so famed for selectively breed living things and cloned animals."

No one notice Kai shuddered at that as they more focused on the talk.

"Surely it was also for tourism?" Toriko turned his head around, munching more on his burger still as Kai have notice that he still ate half way now.

"The limit for going to the island for tourism per year is one million people. By the way, a reservation requires a five year wait." Johannes shift his sunglasses, "I should say that bringing with you any food or drink to the island is prohibited, Toriko-san."

"Its nickname is the 'Gourmet Garden' Nowadays new delicacies are said to be born here, on the island." Toriko turns his head away, munching more to explain more for his little chef to understand.

"Are you listening!" The IGO protested.

'He's not listening…' Kai thought to herself with dead-pan looks once more. The small Chef looks excited as ever.

"The ancient food treasure, the 'Regal Mammoth' Certainly, too…It's not the only inhabiting animal thought, right?" he asked.

"The time the request is the Regal Mammoth, but…" Toriko paused for dramatic moments, "The real goal…is different right~" Toriko smirked, glance over at IGO who went silence.

'He probably backfired that on IGO for telling him not to eating..' Kai ponder on that but looks curious on the real goal would be.

"The details will…be explained by the chief." He said as the helicopter they all ride on slowly descended down to Gate G.

* * *

"9998.…9999.…Ten…thousand!" A middle-aged man with chiseled features, a flat nose and is completely bald. He has two vertical scars on the left side of his head and three metal piercing on the top of it. He wears a white and gray sleeveless cameo shirt and a pair of beige shorts, grunted as he was finish with a push-up with a large Hayanpanther on top of him.

"Chief!" A person called out toward him, "Chief Mansam!"

"Wha, did ya just call me HANsome!?" Mansam shot his head across the room with wide eyed.

"N-no, I didn't say that…." The minion said, anime sweat drop as he continues, "Torik-sama has arrived…"

"He's finally here!" Mansam yelled cause his Hayanpanther to jump off of him as he ignore the action, "That kid!" He laughed as he slowly get up, sweating from all push-up with grins.

"Aaaaaalright, prepare the choice sake! Bahahahha, there'll be party tonight!" IGO Development Bureau Director and Gourmet Research Facility Chief Mansam hollered.

* * *

"Gochisousamades, Toriko-sama!" The Soliders in front of the gates saluted at Toriko who hopped out of the Helicopter out first then next the small chef and his childhood who glance around in awe or with a dead-pan expression.

"Stop with that greeting. Is the Chief here?"Toriko asked.

"Yes! He's eager and furthermore his stomach is empty and he is looking forward to it!"

"Why…?" Toriko asked, sweat dropped, unsure of what's going through that Chief mind.

"Th…this is the entrance to the island…?" Komatsu glance around nervously yet eager to see more.

"No…This isn't an exact route, Matsu-chan. Accurately this is the 'Research Facility's' entrance if I remember right.." Kai monotones cause IGO Johannes startled by how well information she was before stammered.

"Um..Miss Kai is correct…There is another entrance for sight seeing. Generally only one small part of the garden is presented to the public. You can't enter the interior Garden without passing through this 'First Gourmet Research Facility.' "

"It…It looks fun~ The research facility…" Komatsu stared in disbelief at Johannes .

"You're originally a five-star chef, right? But you can't enter this place simply, Komatsu-kun. Miss Kai." Johannes shift his sunglasses once more.

"Hey, Hurry up Komatsu, Kai or I'll leave you behind!"

"Y-yes!"

"Yeah..yeah..what a drag…" The heroine sighed before walking sulk behind them.

"The inside of the research facility is big, so don't become a lost kid." Toriko explained cause Komatsu to give him a small glares. They continues to walk down the stairs as Komatsu looks up and give out a yelp.

"A-Amazing! This is the 'Gourmet Research Facility!'"

Many factory machines start to running with dead animal that seem to be fresh and cooked, another side has strange ingredients that continues to lining up and went through the machines.

"Yeahhhh, its like a giant foodstuff production factory here.." Kai stare dead-pan at them as Komatsu jaw-dropped at the view before him.

"About thirty percent of the world's ingredients are possible to be produced here. Through it is all for study." Johannes explained.

"There are ingredients here I've never seen…" The chef said, eyes them with awe.

"Of course, That's ordinary for such a huge garden. Selective breeding is being done." IGO nods.

"A…Amazing…"

"It's study that can't be done publicly," Toriko said, start to take off the shirt, "But it's still done."

"Eh?" Komatsu blinked in confused.

"Take off your clothes, Komatsu, Kai. All of them."

"Hey, can I just walk in my bra and underwear?" Kai asked the staff who rejected the idea cause her to tear-eyed at this idea of being nudist in front of two males.

"Don't worry..It will be sterilized…" The Staff explained, "Go in."

"Dammit!" Kai cursed as she start to take off her clothes, red in the face cause all males staff a nose bleed or covered their eyes in politely of Komatsu who respect her as childhood while the female staff give her a death glare of her well-tone body.

"Toriko…Komatsu…if you peek at me..I'll kill you~" Kai smiles darkly cause Toriko and Komatsu to shivered at that dark tone decided not to risk their female companion's wrath.

"Y-yes ma'am…" They both meekly said aloud as they all walk inside of the tunnel room.

"T-this is as far as I go. Somehow, stay safe." Johannes said, try to covered his nosebleed with a serious face.

"Don't worry Johannes. We're definitely going to capture the Regal Mammoth." The Bishokou-ya nod at him as Kai smiles, "Turn your head straight you pervert." Cause Toriko to shot his head forward in fear of the Red-haired's wrath.

"I wish you food luck…" The IGO muttered before passed out from nosebleed along with some few guy who can't handle the loss of blood.

* * *

After a cold shower, and put on the clothes back on, they were ready to heading toward the elevator to go down the basement

"We're meeting the chief go stories into the basement." Toriko explained as they ride it way down, listen to elevator's music cause Kai to twitches, deeply want to kill that music somewhat but decided not to.

"Um…T-Toriko-san…What kind of person is this Chief…?" Komatsu asked, nervously.

"N…He's an ordinary old drunk…" Toriko blinked.

"B-but he's in a high position, isn't he…?!" Komatsu glance back with disbelief by Toriko's description.

'A old drunk..you got that right…' Kai thought to herself with a dead-pan looks.

"In the IGO, he comes after the president and Vice president…as a matter of fact, he called the number three man." The Glutton said as he thinking on that cause Komatsu to gasped.

"A-Amazing! He's even greater than Business Bureau Director Uumen!"

"Yes..He's even famous as a militant." The Blue haired giant nods.

"Matsu-chan, Don't be nervous." Kai said, pats on the small Chef's messy black hair.

"It's fine if you feel nervous. It's natural since you don't know what will attack us in the 'Laboratory.'" The Bishokou-ya blinked.

"Eh?" The chef blinked in confused.

"You'll understand when you get there." He said as the Elevator open the door for them cause Komatsu to bug-eyed as Bat-talon Yeti screeched, hitting the glasses cause Komatsu to shrieked like a girl and fell backward.

"Ooooo~A new species of Bat-talon Yeti!?" Kai exclaimed with serious face on.

"Ohohoh~ Hello, 'Chain-animals~' " Toriko grinned.

A person with bloody apron came up to them, "Gochisousamades, Toriko-sama, Welcome..The Chief is waiting…" He gestured with one hand since his other arm was chopped off.

That cause Komatsu to freaked out, "Hang on! Toriko-san! What's on the Earth is this place! What are these animals!" He glance around at the Glasses that held many Animals in it who seem to calm down or banging on the glasses, roaring. "I've never seen living creatures like these before…!" Komatsu gasped at some animals.

"They're thing like clones of extinct species or mixes of fellow animals." The Bishokou-ya explains as they continues to walk down the hall, "They're mostly one that don't currently exist in the wild. They're artificial 'New Species.' They're nicknamed 'Chain-animals'…They're here for Great cause of what's called 'Gourmet research' to be carried out. But for the Animal protection and from an ethical point of view, this place is in the research facility, but it's top secret…"

"THIS IS BAD-The 'Muscle Crab' has escaped!" One person run toward the Bishokou-ya in exclaimed and panicked.

**BUROAAAAAAAA!**

"GYAAAA!"

"Hurry, the anesthesia!"

"Wa..Waa…waaaa" Komatsu stammered, paralyzed in one spot.

"Well, well, there's no delay~" The Glutton chuckled darkly, crack his knuckle as he ready for fight, "Step back, Komatsu, Kai…eh..?" Toriko paused as he notice a familiar guy walk up to the Muscle Crab as he pull out a fist and punch him right into the face.

"FRY PANCH!"

**BUGYAAA!**

The Muscle Crab was out cold after that cried and was down for good as Mansam smirked.

"Now, go to sleep! That's what I always say, Right?"

'Oh no…God, please don't lets him see me!' Kai plead to herself

"The chain animal has been calm down…" Mansam muttered.

"Unforgiving as usual…Have a little more sympathy for the animals. Chief Mansam!" Toriko chuckled.

"BAHAHAHAHA! No matter who your opponent is, to strike with all your power is love, right? EH TORIKO! Welcomeeeeee! NO…" Mansam chuckled as his face was bit red as he walk up to the Glutton to clasp their hand together. "It's 'Welcome back'…right~hic!"

"Already drunk, eh? You drunkard Chief!"

'He…he's huge! His physique is no different from Toriko-san's! This man is the Gourmet Research Facility's chief!' Komatsu jaw-dropped.

'Please don't lets him SEE me! Please don't see me! I BEG YOU!' Kai chanted in her mind.

"You're always drinking in this basement. What's it like when you occasionally go out to a town, Chief?" Toriko taunted.

"Bahahahaha! Nowhere as stimulating as this place!" Mansam chortled, "That's right! Have you seen the Coliseum in a while, Toriko?"

"Not yet…what sorta thing is happening there?" The blue giant blinked.

"Today, there's a match to be seen!" Mansam smirked.

"Who's fighting?"

"The battle wolf."

* * *

In the Coliseum, there was a Troll Kongs and a Galala Gator roaring at each other as if they're ready to battle each other as the tourism cheer them on.

**GYUUUUAAAAHHHH!**

**GOAAAAAA!**

"Ooooooh! It's going, It's Going!" Mansam hollered over the loud cheers from the peoples around the Coliseum.

"Whoa! What is this place!" The chef cried in shock.

"The Gourmet Coliseum…A arena with the purpose of measuring wild beasts fighting strengths and captured levels.." Kai monotone, still in disbelief that certain Chief have not noticed anything about her yet but she's take that to advantage still.

"Yeah, but the real purpose is for powerful or rich men as simply as place for a hobby." Toriko shrugged as Mansam chortled, "Bahahaha, you're giving it a bad reputation, Toriko! But really that's right on target!"

"Amazing..A Galala Crocodile and a Troll Kong are battling!" Komatsu gasped, eyes the monsters.

The Galala Crocodile prepare its leap and open its jaw to get to swallow or cut The Troll Kong into piece but missed as the Troll Kong jumped out of its spot and used its body to body-slam the Crocodile and start to bite the hard skin harder cause the reptile to cried out as it used death roll to shake him off.

The Troll Kong fell off with a roar as the reptile used it tail to slam the Kong down cause him to cried out in pain.

"It's beating the Troll Kong!" The chef cried in disbelief.

"Thought the Capture level of the Troll Kong is higher, it must used up all its stamina fighting the other wild beast.." Kai watched while Toriko nod its head as they watch the Galala Crocodile finally got the Troll Kong into its mouth to shook him back and forth cause the Troll Kong to growls in anger, used its hands together to knock the giant reptile out cold.

"Oooo~ Precisely at the place of its brain! As expected of the Troll Kong's power!" Kai shout, already at the announcement room with her sidekick, Sid who agreed with her,

"Even with the Galala Crocodile's small brain, it cause Cerebral Concussion! By the way, who are you?"

"I'm your new partner, Kai?"

"Oh, then welcome! Now-"

As Kai and Sid start to play by play the game cause Toriko and Komatsu to sweat drop at the female companion went off to.

'She have too much fun…' They both thinking to themselves but bit glad that she does cheer up after being moody when she arrived here.

**GAUOOOOOOOO!**

The Troll Kong beats its chest in victory cause the rich peoples to cheer or booing while threw money up in the air.

"Bahahahah as expected of the Troll Kong! There was no surprise! Well, that at least sets their places. The capture levels are even accurate! Eh, Toriko!" The Chief laughed.

"There's a difference in intelligence, the Galala Crocodile is still pretty tough…More than that, Is a Battle Wolf really going to appear, here. Chief?" Toriko glanced at him.

"Do you think it's a lie, looking at the sold out crowd of customers, Now Let's prepare your special seats, Toriko! By the way is your missy going to be okay up there instead of with us?" Mansam asked, finally notice their female friend as if he see her somewhere else but unsure of what to say about this situation.

"Yeah, lets leave her up there, she looks like she have fun. But isn't this place always sold out…" The bishokou-ya glanced at the red-haired female who still doing the announcements game with Sid.

"Bwahahha, I guess so! But today is especially hot, isn't it?!" Mansam grinned.

"B-but I heard people generally can't get into the research facility..so this place, the coliseum, is different…" Komatsu glanced around nervously.

"Heeey! Hey, Komatsu! Take a good look at the crowd!" Chief hollered as the small Chef blink then look around to see peoples once more closely.

"These people…I feels like I've seen them all before…?"

"Of course. The customers of this place are mostly presidents of every country and famous wealthy people. Gourmet Mania is only for the very wealthy. The IGO, International Gourmet Organization, has gone past its foundation as a united nations specialized agency. That's due to the great demand for Gourmet Ingredients that it's become a huge organization. Nowadays it's grown into a gigantic independent organization. The current number of member nations is 360, even exceeding the member-nation count of the united nations." Toriko explains with serious expression cause Komatsu to jaw-dropped at the explanation.

"A lot of people here are all IGO member-nation's VIPs. Now, because they want to see this coliseum, Country heads joining in the IGO are here."

"BAHAHAHA, with only that this place has a thrilling fascination, doesn't it?" Mansam chortled, "You can't stop with seeing just one wild beast battle! It's poisoning! Now this place has been established as officially the place to let out stress for rich men! And gambling is also done here~ an enormous amount of money gets moved in one day, particularly today." Mansam start to sit down on the chair to explains futher.

"You'll be able to see the strongest confrontation from ancient times!" The chief grins.

* * *

"Alllright peoples! Today's main events!" Kai hollered in the microphone as she glance at the paper that appear out from nowhere. "Which wild beast are you betting on?! The gate is opening! The monsters are appearing!"

"Oh~ This is getting exciting is it Kai-chan~?" Sid smiled. "Oh my, Kai-chan! Coming out from the First Gate with great vigor is…An elephant!?"

"Not a elephant, Sid! That happens to be from the Northern Continent, the dealer of rampage! Elephantsaurus! A Captured level seventeen!" Kai grinned as she continues to called out each animals with Sid's comments. "From the second gate is Amphibious Devil, Gauchi!"

**GAUOOOHHIIIII!**

"What's level is this creature?! Its looks so ferocious!" Sid exclaimed.

"it's a capture level thirteen mammal Beast, so watch out from its tusk if you want to face against it." the red-haired woman smirked before gasp dramatically, "It's out! This time a Boss has appeared, Sid! From the third gate, the Troll Kong's boss!"

"Oh my! The Silverback!" Sid gasped alongside. "Its capture level is ten!"

"Whoa! Appearing from the fourth gate with a strange cry, the shinigami from the sky, The mysterious bird Georld! What a strange name for a strange bird isn't Sid?"

"Yes it is~ But be surprise that this strange bird as you called Georld is level fifteen!" Sid smiles.

"Yeowch! Looks like they're all ready to rumble it out but wait! There's even more! The Fifth gate is opening! Oh my…"

"The 'Gourmet Coliseum' is proud to have for the first time. "Sid called out "Produced from Ancient times, The strongest wolf! Introduction the Battle Wolf!"

The giant white wolf came out, panting heavily as its looks like its ready to battle cause the other monster to trembling, eye widen at the ancient wolf.

Toriko jumped out of his chair, eye-widen, "Awesome…This is…the battle wolf.." He gasped in awe by the beauty. 


	8. Chapter 8

Redsnidgets: Wow, lots of reviews lately, Never knew this story is getting really good~ To all of your question about 'Red' you have to wait and see real soon, I promise! And to that Zebra fangirl's question, Geez I really love Zebra but I'm not really sure if Kai will be pair up with him or with other Heavenly King, I'm still thinking on who she will go with yet since there's no romantic involved yet when she met all Heavenly Kings. :)

Toriko belong to Shimabukuro Mitsutoshi, OCs belong to Redsnidgets

* * *

"From the Fifth gate, The 'legend' stride out! Produced from ancient times, the King of a continent! The Largest strongest wolf! The Battle wolf appears-!" Sid announcement as the wolf slowly walking out of the gate, keep a eyes on other beasts who seem to hisses or growls, other beasts seem to scurried backward in fear, unsure.

Kai just sit there with a blank looks of shock by this situation before shook herself out of it to glares down at Mansam before looks away as Mansam looks up at who just gives him the glare of death in puzzled.

"A….amazing…" Toriko is speechless by this as he trembling with excitement, "This is the battle wolf…!? Doesn't it give you goose bumps? What a presence!"

"There's….somehow a wolf…this huge.." Komatsu stares in disbelief.

Mansam grinned at their reaction as he explains, "In the distant past it brought the evil beast, the 'Death Gore,' to extinction…From there we were unexpectedly able to collect DNA from the original, and reconstruct the battle wolf as a clone..! Body length eighteen meters. Body weight eleven tons. The battle wolf's way of life still has a lot of mysteries, but it probably has the greatest size among its kind. At the very least, that creature stopped that mass extinction crisis. It's certainly taken over the talent and skill of the 'Legendary King'."

"For the deep emotion..there are no words to say…Look, the others, "the Blue haired Bishokou-ya smirked, points at the other animals who seem to trembling in fear. "They're all shaking..it won't be much of match~"

"HMPH." Mansam noticed it too before pull out a radio, "Rin! Please sent more 'odor'!"

The voice blare back, "Shut up HAGE, Do it"

"Whaaaat…Ha…Handsome!?" Mansam exclaimed.

"I didn't say that! This is too much! I've had enough already! Geez! The concentration is too high and the cool down takes time, damn it. Really, does he understand the trouble on this side, that hage?!" Rin, a light skinned girl with short black hair and blue eyes. She wears a red gi top with green borders and no sleeves and a pair of short black tights. She has one scar on her right side of her face as she growls in anger.

"I'm always having to put you through trouble!" Mansam blurted back to the raido.

"The timing for a thank you is at the max of being out of place!" Rin screamed, glares at the raido. She put the radio away before searching for the Battle fragrance to open the top of it to put it on her Fragrance bazooka to adjust the number of it.

"Really, a hundred fold watered down blast is plenty, the effect is something, though. To piss them off, I'll rapid fire at fifty fold!" Rin huffed before aim it in the hold, "FIRE! Now Battle!" Rin command the monsters.

Slowly the Fragrance perfume start to working cause all the monster that was trembling in cower into a battle monster who roaring, getting ready to battle.

"Oh~ They've started preparing for battle." Toriko blinked.

"How are the odds?" Mansam glance up at the scoreboard while hiccups. He notice the Battle Wolf's score is the most popular cause him to grins, "As I thought, the most popular is the battle wolf. Even thought the Devil Serpent hasn't come out yet, times 2.2, it's the popularity you'd expect."

"AH! They all have put their energy into attacking the battle wolf!" Komatsu gasped.

"So..what's gonna happen…? The 'King's' real power…" Toriko looks excited to see the power of the Battle Wolf.

* * *

The animals surround the Battle wolf as the Wolf leering at them before stand and lets them biting the body of the battle wolf but the wolf stand still, growling softly cause Toriko, Mansam and Kai stood up look confuse yet puzzled by the Battle Wolf's action.

"What…!?" Toriko muttered.

'That's strange…Why…' Kai narrow her eyes before sniff the air slightly before eye widen, ran out cause Sid to look confuse by his partner's exit.

"..It's appearance is odd, Chief! That battle wolf…?" Toriko blinked as Mansam frowns in puzzled.

"Yeah…"

"TORIKO!"

Toriko jolt out by the familiar voice as he looks up to see Kai panting heavily as she yells more, "That wolf is going to have a child soon! Its giving a birth soon! Stop the animals!"

Komatsu yelped as the money fell down at him cause him to blink in shock, "Wh..what's this! So much money~ Is, is this because of what the Battle Wolf is doing?! It's causing a major upset, right Toriko-san~" He turns his head to expect Toriko in the seat but he was not there, "Huh?"

**GUOOOOO!**

"Two hit…" The Glutton appear out from nowhere punch the seal monster away before it start to strike against the Battle Wolf, "Nail Punch!"

Everyone in the crowd was in awe by Toriko's appearance in the coliseum beat up the monster for no reason, Mansam groans, face palm.

"That moron…"

"You're the moron!" Kai appear out from nowhere, headlock Mansam into a choking position cause Mansam to yelp in surprise, "Toriko is going to help that Poor Mother Wolf giving the birth! Whose a idiot sent out a pregnant wolf out there!" She yells, keep choking Mansam and lecturing him. Komastsu noticed the rage his childhood friend was in and tried to stop her before she kill Mansam for good!

"It's been a long time since I've stood here…Hey~ Legendary King…" Toriko smirk, look up at the Battle Wolf who still panting heavily.

"EEEEEEEEE~ Toriko?! Its Toriko!" Sid yells in fanboy's voice as he continues to announcement the people in Coliseum, "The Bishokou-ya Toriko has trespassed into the coliseum!"

* * *

In the underground of Coliseum, Rin perk up by the name cause her to blush in exciting, "Toriko's here!? How come I can't see him right away! Dammit!" Rin complained.

* * *

"We can see Toriko Battle~ Oh my, look at the scoreboard!" Sid chuckled at the Scoreboard that appear out from nowhere there a name Toriko on it since many people start to betting for Toriko or against Toriko.

"Toriko-san!" the Chef yelp in surprise.

"That moron~ From where the hell did he…" Mansam crosses arms, return to normal as Kai storm down and jump through the hole that Toriko made cause Mansam's eye to pop out the damages he made.

**GORORRRROOOOOO!**

The seal growls as he slowly get back on its feet cause Toriko to notice him cause him to frown, "Hey, hey, He was able to survive my technique, even with two hits…"

**GOAAAA!**

The seal monster roar in angrily before yelped in startle by the red Oni appear out from nowhere screaming back, "YOU'RE NOISY! YOU WALRUS!"

That cause the other monster who attack the Battle Wolf to jump backward with yelps or in startled by the Red Oni expect for the Battle Wolf who seem to stand there, panting heavily.

"TORIKOOO!"

"YEAH! WE CAN BET ON TORIKO!"

"HE'S ALREADY THE MOST POPULAR!"

The crowd went crazy, throw money in the air as they try to encourage Toriko to beat up the monster some more but the Bishokou-ya ignored them as he study the Female Battle wolf who still panting heavily cause him to frown.

'Damn…Kai was right, there's no mistake…She's pregnant..And on top of that, she's on the verge of childbirth?" He remembers his study about the Battle wolf is never in a group, it's a lone wolf. If it's its own child, the period it spends with another when it gave birth. It's said it's only that day therefore, the battle wolf, on the day it gives birth, its exhausts its limit of love, that's is for a lifetime of lonely fighting, the battle wolf's only those fangs rest. The day love is told.

'She…from the beginning, didn't have fighting eyes…Even my intimidation, it has no response to anything…' Toriko ponders to himself, eyes the Battle wolf as if they have stare down contests.

"CHIEF! SUSPEND THE MATCH!" Toriko hollered at Mansam who blinks in puzzled, "Kai is right! The Battle Wolf can't fight! Tell Rin to calm down the wild beasts!"

'I thought something was weird when it didn't react that intimidation of Toriko's something's going on!' Mansam frowns, "GOT IT" He hollered back as he pull out the raido, "Rin! Urgent cool down!"

"Just now was too excite, Right? Geez…Which is it, HAGE!" Rin start her make up to make herself looks prettier for Toriko as she sigh in dreamily, 'My face really has no ting…It's been so long since I've seen Toriko~" She ignored Mansam comments about Handsome once more, 'I'm super nervous!'

* * *

Unknown to them, the sixth gate waiting room the Battle fragrance still smoking around cause the Devil serpent who lives in there become more angry.

* * *

The Battle wolf lie down, panting heavily cause Toriko to gasp before notice Kai ran up to the Battle Wolf to pet on her face, whispering softly at her, encourage her cause Toriko to believe that Kai would handle all this since he don't know the child birth yet.

The crowds muttered in confused by the action of the Battle wolf as Mansam rubbing his chin, "It it's time to die, the battle wolf will go from standing tall with pride to lying down? Until seeing that pose, it would be given priority.."

"AH! TORIKO-SAN! BEHIND YOU!" Komatsu yelled out in warning for his Bishokou-ya friend. Toriko heed that warning cause him to turns around to block the knuckle sandwich from the Silver back King Troll.

"Bastard…" Toriko growled, threw a punch into the stomach harder, "You're a annoyance, monkey!"

The Silverback Troll's eye pop out before fell backward unconscious. Mansam notice the other monster still ready for fight cause him to call in the radio, "Rin! I said to tranquilize the wild beasts!"

"I've got it already!" Rin storming down the hallway, grumbling, "I forgot it took too long to put on makeup and stuff!" She fumed before stop in her walking, "AH, That's right! The Sixth gate Devil Serpent, T'll breath in the battre! If I don't tranquilize it first!" Rin start to hurried up to stop, notice the mistake.

The Battle wolf whimpered and nuzzles into Kai's arms as she squirms, still in laboring as Kai looks up at Toriko, "At any rate…I'll look over mama wolf while you handle them?" She asked with a smiles, stroking the Battle wolf.

"Yep!" The Bishokou-ya agreed, "It's a blessing..It's alright to give birth with peace of mind…Leave those guys to me, and this becoming a show for that human audience for one as proud as you, it's a stubborn disgrace, right?" He smiles at the Mother Wolf, knuckles his fist, "I'll remove both at once~ Together with celebratory fireworks!"

The elephant beast start charging toward Toriko with roaring cause the Mother wolf to looks concern for the Blue haired Giant before whimpered in pain as its start the child birth progressed as Kai start to help smooth the Mother wolf down with words of encouragements.

Toriko grab the tusk of the elephant's and toss it overboard, hit against the glasses cause Komatsu to screams. "WAAAAAA, He Threw it this way!"

"Bahahahaha! Don't be confused, youngster. It's a 2.5 meter thick special super reinforced acrylic fiber plate! It would deflect a rocket cannon!" Mansam smirked before sweat drop, "Even…" He notice the hole in the glasses that Toriko damaged cause the Elephant beast to break through it.

"Sorry, Chief~ You'll need to close the coliseum for a little while." Toriko grins as Mansam notice the action Toriko is plan to do cause him to hollered out.

"St..Stop ittttt Torikooooo!"

"Five Hit! NAIL PUNCH!" Toriko yelled break down the glasses cause the people around the coliseum gasp in awe by the powerness of Toriko. "Hey, the wild beasts are getting out~ RUN AWAAYYYYY!" He laughs cause the Crowds to screaming, fleeing from the area.

"Run away~~ Run away!" Toriko laughing still.

"Toriko-san!" Komatsu yelled in anger.

"Hahaha! Look, Komatsu~ The Bright sparkling is pretty, eh~ They're celebratory fireworks!" Toriko grins at the Chef as the glasses fell down in crumble as he smiles back, turns around to look at the the Battle wolf, "For the new legend, The New Battle Wolf's Birth." He watching the Mother wolf licking happily at her small cub that is similar to the mother in color and all as Kai smiles brightly at them from afar.

"Welcome to the 'Gourmet age..'" Toriko whispered, smiles at the scene before him as Kai finally stood next to Toriko to watch the scene also.

* * *

**SCREEEE SCREEEEEEE!**

"Not good! This guy's tension is at the max!" Rin looks frantic before grab the bottle, "Super Relaxation fragrance! This will calm it down a little!" She shift it into her bazooka to get ready.

**SKCREEEEEEEEE SKREEEEEEEH!**

Rin yelped as she move backward as the Devil serpent try to break against the cell tried to get to her as Rin rolls before aim at the Devil Serpent, "EAT THIS, Undiluted!" She paused to yelp once again, roll away from the poison that spray from Devil Serpent.

"Dirty, spat it…Oh crap, he's heading for the arena!" Rin notice the Devil Serpent charged toward the gate to ram against it.

"GYAAAA! Gerold is coming out!"

"Run away!"

The crowds tried to push some people out of the way in fear of the Two head birds that happen to came through the glass hole, cawing then notice someone has block his way.

Mansam stood there looks angry as he crack his knuckles, "Heeeey~ How about you go back in~?" He threw a special attack against the stomach, "FRY PANCH!"

**BUGYOOOOOO!**

Gerold is down for good as Mansam snorted, crack his knuckles, "But…I was surprised, that a clone was able to give birth.. Is this also the work of the 'Gourmet cells'…"

**SKRREEEEEE REEEEEEEE!**

Toriko and Kai glance at the sixth gate as the wall start to crumble down as the Devil Serpent came out, looks enraged cause the other to gasped in surprise.

"The hell! Whose idiot cause that Devil Serpent in battle mode!?" Kai scream, really hate that Devil Serpent already.

"Awwww, this guy again..How troublesome..If only Coco were here.." Toriko muttered, groaned at the Devil Serpent.

"Whooooaaa! It's the Devil Serpeeennntttt! With the worst timing, the legendary evil beast has broken out! It's angry! It's realllllly angry!" Sid hollered in the microphone, continues the play by play.

The Devil Python pulls its legs and arms back and shot it forward to grab the Seal monster, the Two-head bird to gobbled them up while the Silver back Troll Kong slowly start to wake up to notice the Devil serpent is eating up cause him to screeching in fear and ran away as fast but it was too late, he was dead already.

"GEEZ! That Rin messed up…" Mansam groaned.

"Uwah…Its even more ferocious than the one from the cave…" Komatsu muttered.

Mansam noticed him stood there in surprise, "Komatsu, you're not running away?"

"Eh? Yeah..I mean..I can' run away because Toriko-san and Kai-chan is in there still" The chef blinked in surprise then chuckled, "Having been on trips with Toriko-san and Kai-chan many times, that…somehow its almost always like this so I've gotten used to it…"

"Bahahaha! That guy's got some nice bravery! Even with the tops of every nation in this state!" Mansam chortled. "Look! In their own countries, they have nuclear. Weapons, that all of them are unarmed is deplorable thing! Well in this situation, even if they brought a missile or something, running away would be wise! Bahahaha!" He continues to laughs before looks serious.

"But!…That Toriko would destory this reinforced acrylic plate, even I didn't think would happen..Since the old days, he's certainly powered up, that kid..is eating delicious food proof..? Hmm…" Mansam paused to notice one Abraic looking gentleman sitting in the bench, involvement unlike other people who still running away.

"What's this now? The republic of Roto's president Dohem. Going through great pains to have fun, this this kind of situation, is really inexcusable. I understand the level of your disappointment, but Here, your safety is first. Evacuate as soon as possible."

They stood in silence till a hand came out quickly thrust through Mansam's stomach cause Mansam to snapped out of the stunned moments, "Ah?"

"Captain!?" The chef yelped in surprised and shocked.

"Mansam…" Kai muttered, shocked also as Toriko turn his head from the Devil Serpent to see what happen to Mansam as Mansam hollered threw a punch across the President's face, "FRY PANCH!" Sent the president across the room.

"Hmph..The rumored 'new model'…it has already slipped in with them, eh~"

The dust smoking disappeared cause the Nitro appeared cause Toriko to look startled by the form, noticed it from the Sandy Beach.

"That guy is!" Toriko, Kai and Komatsu hollered at same time, notice the GT Robot Nitro. The Mother Battle Wolf stood up from the ground cause Kai to blink at her in surprise as the baby wolf whimpered, look up at his mother.

"Oh..Mama wolf?" Kai muttered.

"Just one machine…?~ You've got guts…Let's start dismantling to tiny pieces." Mansam chuckled evilly, get ready to battle the GT Robot Nitro. 


	9. Chapter 9

Redsnidget: I hope this chapter is okay, I really hate to write this for some reason, blah, I suck at fighting scenario!

Toriko belong to Shimabukuro Mitsutoshi, Oc belongs to Redsnidget.

* * *

"State of Emergency Headquarters!"

"Alright! How is setting up the laser cannons going!?"

"Damn it, It'll be completely no contest, it would even have trouble with the Silver-back!" one solider grumbles, "That damn Toriko guy!"

"You, it's too much to aim on that long shot, right?" Another asked.

"Hooow did a GT Robo sneak in!? AHH?!" Maririn, Gourmet Coliseum Commander in chef hollered, asking his people in the room.

"Sir! We just checked the ID for the Dohem name!" The Id screen show up the picture of the Dohem. "He passes the face authentication..There's no question. Besides that, the retina, iris, fingerprint, vein pattern, everything passes."

"Hmp. Don't rely on Analog information..Check the 'Gourmet Id." Maririn command.

"C-commander, that's…" One solider gasped. "That's…impossible, Commander..Exhibition of Gourmet Id at the Coliseum can be done freely..It's naturally private, Because this is a secret place, if everyone doesn't want to leave behind a footprint, it's inevitable.." He protested.

"Damn!" Maririn growled.

"The Laser Cannon's firing preparation are OK."

"All right, then stand by! Chief is giving the 'wait' signal. Somehow, he seems to want to fight.."

* * *

Mansam was holding up the hand up in the air for the camera to recording of what will happen next as he smirking, still glares at the Gt Robot Nitro, "You could simple sneak in here successfully…One could say you have great ability or that you're a fool. That one especially valuable machine sample was given as a present, we're thankful. The Bishoku-kai…"

"Toriko…That's not the same guy we saw in Sandy Beach of the Cave isn't he?" Kai asking Toriko who gasped by the shape puzzled, but didn't give the red-haired female the answer.

"Who's the operator? Hmmm~ You can speak audibly, right?" The Chief continues the questions, "What's your objective?"

"Chief, you…look delicious" The ghastly voice boomed from the Gt Robot Nitro.

"What's that~? Bastard…it's "Bei" Isn't it!" Mansam growled.

The Gt Robot Nitro quickly charging up front of Mansam before the giant blink, his robot hand tried to jab through the Muscle arms to knocking him out as Mansam noticed what he's tried to do, grins evilly. "Ah, Knocking? But it's to bad, I'm not there~"

Suddenly Mansam grew taller as his muscle start to grew bigger cause the Gt Robot Nitro to stumbling backward as the Cheif used both fist to smash between Nitro's head, "FRYPAN SANDWICH!" Surprise, the Nitro's head still standing cause Mansam to raise a eyebrow, "Hm…sure is hard…"

Soon as the GT Robot Nitro split its head into two, show a cannon that quickly shot through Mansam's collarbone through out and impact the other side of the coliseum, cause another noise.

"WAA!" The chef yelp, came too close to the scenario of where they are at.

"Chief!" Toriko yelled, unsure what to do between the Devil Serpent to protect the mother wolf and the baby plus Kai or go over to help Mansam out with the Gt Robot Nitro.

**GYRUOOOO!**

"T-that thing..It completely ate them all! It's gotten too excited!" Toriko gasped at Devil Serpent who ate the Seal and the two head bird cause it to look bloated already and seem to want more as it eyes the baby wolf who seem to trembling in fear, whimpers.

The Mother wolf is unsure due to her exhausting body but seem to be willing to go further to protect her new friends and her child. She slowly shakily walk forward to face the Devil Serpent but paused to look down at Kai who seem to walking up forward to the Devil Serpent, she whining softly, called out to Kai to come back.

"Kai?" Toriko look puzzled by this.

"Toriko, go help that old fart out, I'll stay here and handle the Devil Serpent….You remember back in the Sandy Beach of the Cave where the other Devil Serpent nearly kill Komatsu?" Kai whispered out loud enough for Toriko to hear.

The Blue haired Bishokou-ya blinked in surprise, "You killed that!? H-how?!"

"Long story…" Kai groaned before smirk at Toriko, "I'll explain this all later on when I feel ready, alright?"

"…Alright." Toriko grinned before shout, "Be careful Kai!"

"…I guess I'll…" Kai glance at the Devil Serpent leering at her, slowly retracting his both arms backward to get ready to sprang out toward the red-haired woman whose eyes used to be Icy blue into sharp red eyes that glares back, show her imitation skills cause the Devil Serpent to notice the mistake.

The mother Battle Wolf blinks, notice the imitation that seem to be familiar cause her to whimpers, unsure if she want to step in to help Kai out then glance down at her child who seem to whimpering more and seem to hiding behind her leg yet curious at the woman in front of them.

"Ohohohoh~! Where are you going!? I'm not done with you!" Kai cackled as she chase the Devil Serpent who seem to tried to yank back or scurried away in fear, "You just attack us out from nowhere and this is what happen! You're in deep shit right now!"

The Mother tilt its head, still panting in exhausted as she decided to go help Kai take out the Devil Serpent as she sense Kai is holding back her real power or is afraid to unreleased it as she vanish from the sights and reappear next to the devil Serpent whose head was cut off.

"WHOA!" Kai yelped as she stop in her chase to see the devil serpent is down for good then frown slightly at the Mother Wolf who seem to wag her tail slightly, "You know I can take him down easily..You don't have to push yourself Mama Wolf! You just gave the birth!" She start to frizzed over the giant wolf who seem to look worn out already.

The Baby wolf whining softly, called out to its mother as Kai tried her best to help the Battle wolf cause Kai to frown slightly, 'She's at her limit…Already with 'birth' her body energy has been worn down to the limit…damn..What can I do..'

The baby wolf decided to come over as he run over, howling for its mother. Suddenly Kai sense something dangerous is coming this quickly cause her to use her own strength to tackle the Mama battle wolf who seem startle by her action as they crash into the ground, notice the laser impacted the ground where the Battle Wolf suppose to stand.

"KAI!" Toriko called out, have witness it, concern for his female companion then glares darkly at the Gt Robot Nitro who seem to cackled,

"Huhahahaha-ha, that's one doesn't have the will to eat. Things that seem disgusting are not needed die!" He continues to cackles then noticed the smokescreen disappear to show that Battle Wolf is unharmed but…Kai was lay there with her arm bleeding badly, "What are you doing? I don't understand it..how…HEEEY! HURRY UP! AND DROP DEAD, YOU DOG!" He start to get his laser ready to fire once more.

A Smokescreen enveloped the Two wolves and Kai make the Gt Robot Nitro have hard time to see through cause him to panic slightly as Rin came out, panting, "Endorphin smoke…! For the time being, I had to fire it… "

Inside of the Smokescreen, the Mother Battle wolf glance down at the red-haired woman who seem to be injuries still as she trembling, give her a big smiles, "D-don't worry about me Mama wolf, I've to do that to protect you so you can continues to live and teach your child…" She winced at the pain once more. The baby wolf whimpering, look concerned.

The mother wolf start to nuzzled her child then start to licking the baby's face to calm him down to shower her love to its child as she curl her tail around Kai's body tried to protect her from anything as possible.

"Ch-Chief! Are you okay!?" Komatsu shrieked at Mansam who laid there, injured. Mansam grinned.

"Youngster, do I look okay right now to you?" He questioned.

"You don't look okay at all!" He protested, wave his hand back and forth in rejected motion, "There's a big hole opened in your stomach! Your throat as well!"

The Chief laughing so hard, "Because my 'sense of pain' has been numbed! From the beginning I couldn't feel pain and such at all!"

"N-no…but it's a completely serious wound…" the chef looks concerned.

"More importantly, this means I took a loss to that 'Bei' Guy…I made light of that GT Robo's attack ability…" Mansam grumbles, still lay there.

"Gt Robo?" Komatsu blinked, "That weird guy…he's a robot?!"

Mansam nods, continues to explains about what Gt Robot can do before wince in pain, "Youngster, sorry, but there's a sake in my pants pocket. Could you give that to me."

"Eh?" The chef blinks before searching for the sake that Mansam have mention before pulled it out, "Um..ah, is this it?"

"Yeah, Thank you." He took it and pop the top off easily with his thumb and pour it over his throat and down to his stomach cause Komatsu to protested,

"Whoa! Wait, Chief! That's vodka! Is that for disinfection!?"

"The Technology of Telexistence is even a big activity in medical institutions. Now World-Famous Surgeons can use Robots freely. From where they are for patients all over the world, it has become possible for them to give examinations and even surgery…But, Precious technology also…" His would start to closed up, "Without fail. Will have those that abuse it." He then stood up, start to use his imitations aura that cause Komatsu to see Three head demon who looks like its ready to beat someone up.

Chief has…against control headquarters, stopped the firing of the laser cannons in this was so he could bring down the GT Robot with his own hands.

'THAT BRAT, Don't think I'll leave one screw left in this world!' Mansam think to himself as he was pretty pissed that he was taken down easily but he sensed someone has more rage than him cause him to drew back to glance down to see Toriko looks enraged.

* * *

Back in the Wild Beast waiting room cause the monster around them to screeching, growling or howled in fear and tried to escaped from its wrath of someone who is truly angry.

* * *

Rin stood there, gulped, 'Toriko is seriously mad…this is the first time I've seen it..I think, Toriko should already have become Super-relaxed, but there's no effect…' She thought to herself in awe.

"Rin."

Rin jolted out of her thought and look at Toriko in startled.

"Look after Kai and the battle wolf…I'm counting on you." Toriko ordered.

"Yeah! Leave it to me!" Rin swooned, blushing brightly, 'Wait, who is Kai?'

* * *

Afterward, Toriko finally took down he GT Robot but the gt Robot tried to escaped through the hole in its tiny body cause the machine around the coliseum to firing around, tried to take it out. Their last hope was Rikky, Mansam's Hayanpanther to take it out quickly before it was gone forever.

"It's like you thought Chief! The Hayanpanther crushed the Robot near the entrance to B Gate!" The announcement boomed cause Mansam to cheered for his Animal partner Rikky.

"All right, You did it Rikky! Later I'll feed you your favorite food 'Horohoro Parfait!" Mansam hollered then huffed, "We suffered some terrible damage. Done by that burden of a new model the 'Bishoku-kai' made…If they mass produce it, It'll be troublesome…Oh well, for the moments, Me and Toriko have wounds…Shall we have a meal~" Mansam grinned.

"Kai!" Toriko hollered run toward Kai as he notice the injury on her left arm that was blood red down to her hand as the Mother Wolf and the baby wolf huddle near Kai as he ran over to check her out.

"Hey…Is the battle over…can we eat..I'm hungry.." The red haired grumbles, laid her head on the fur as Toriko laughed, relieved to see Kai is doing alright.

"All day is impossible but…Sure. Lets eat!" Toriko grinned. The Mother Battle Wolf panting softly, seem to be fine for now but still exhausted as the Baby wolf lick Toriko's hand cause Toriko to smiles, petting him cause him to chuckles as the baby wolf nuzzled into the neck.

"Haha~ What..It feels nice~ Your fur is completely. It's thick as toweling..Yes, I know! You are Terry! Terry Cloth!" Toriko named his new friend.

"Terry Cloth huh…" Kai raised a eyebrow.

"Yep!" The Bishokou-ya grinned.

"You just named him after a Towel!?"

* * *

In the Chief room, Mansam, Toriko and Kai was all patched up and was ready to eat their own meal as Kai and Komatsu stare in disbelief at what they just seen. Toriko looks eager by the sheer of many meals that was served tonight.

"Now then, I've prepared some extra ordinary cooking! You can eat to your heart's content!" Mansam chortled aloud as he was already drunk, drowning into his own alcohols.

"W-Wha…what is this? This Feast! Hang on, an amount this big can't be possible, right!?" Komatsu was in shock by the many different kind of plates with many serving on it.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!, there still limitless amounts left, so have seconds without reserve!"

Komatsu can't help but stare at the Bacchus Dragon in disbelief, "Eh..isn't that…The Bacchus-dragon? The Super high class ingredient…"

"The sake paradise, 'Bacchus Island's' Master, 'Bacchus-Dragon' It contains alcohol. That meat has a taste that gives the impression of a mellow brandy, for which it's famous..It's Chief's main dish." Toriko explains as he roll up his sleeves.

"Tonight, we're serving my entire full course!" Mansam grinned as he flip out his full course menu for Komatsu to look at.

**Hors-D'oeuvr**: Sake Thief escargot (Capture level 28)  
**Soup:** Sake Shell soup (Capture level 25)  
**Fish Dish**: Bacchus Shark (Capture level 31)  
**Meat Dish**: Drunk-fighting cattle (Capture level 30)  
**Main**: Bacchus Dragon (Capture level 37)  
**Salad:** Bacchus Onion (Capture level 15)  
**Dessert**: Drunkard Melon (Capture level 19)  
**Drink:** Bacchus Whale Salt Water (Capture level 33)

"It….It's all just things with alcohol in them!" The chef protested.

"So Old fart is a drinker.." Kai shrugged as she start to eat a piece of food that she can able to reach, seem not to care, blank eyes as she munching happily getting some food inside of her empty stomach as Rin jump up from her chair to protest.

"Rin, I'm not listening to you!" Mansam hollered across the table.

"Y' know, Chief full course is the worst!"

"But you can eat the parfait." Mansam bribed her and that seem to work as Rin walks away to get her sweets.

"They sure are noisy Guys…You're the most good at manners, its wise.." Toriko muttered then glance behind him to look at Terry Cloth who gazed back at him, tilt his head.

"I'm surprise Terry is attach to you and Mama Wolf approved of this…" Kai raise a eyebrow at the baby wolf sit in the room by himself since the Mother Battle Wolf is in other room to rest and is checking by the doctor to make sure she's not exhausted due to what happened.

"Yeah…Come here, Terry!"

That cause Terry to panting happily, walking over to Toriko,wag its tail. Afar Rin was watching the scene cause her to blush and have little teary in her eyes cause her to turns around to look up at Rikky who licking his favorite meal.

"Rikky~ Be with me a little…I know I'm not like your old friend…but please!" Rin begs Rikky who seem to ignored her at this moments, shift his golden-eyes to the red-haired female for a moments as he nudge his parfaits bowl over to get closer to her cause Rin and Mansam to blink by its behavior.

**GAO~**

Rikky yowled to get Kai's attention as he nudge the Parfaits cause Kai to turns around from her meal to him to smiles slightly as she stood up, grab the spoon on the way to scoop up some from the giant Parfaits to eat some.

"Well, this is odd…Rikky never act like that even since…" Mansam narrow his eyes in suspicious.

"Hm?" Toriko blinked at Chief in puzzled.

"…Ah, Never mind..Mmm..Delicious~ 'Beer-lobster'! The beer improves more and more!"

'Delicious…! The fat's flavor slowly, slowly, spreads out! As expected of the research facility, that can produce about three percent of the world's gourmet ingredients! There are a lot of ingredients that I'm seeing for the first time!' Komatsu sighed in blissful before grins at Toriko, "Amazing isn't it Toriko-san! EH? UWAAAAHHH!" He yelped by the sheer of many dirty plates near Toriko's side. "Eating so fast!"

"Oh isn't that 'Frosted Tofu'!? I'm eating that next!" Toriko continues to stuffed his mouth cause Komatsu to stare in awe.

'Huh..Toriko-san's face…the many wounds that were there…when did they disappear? If I remember correctly…at the coliseum, Chief put sake on his own body..which healed his serious wounds, but…?' Komatsu stares at Toriko more in confused, 'Is that like Kai's quick healing ability?'

"Now that we're here, Chief…About the 'work' we have this time…" Toriko asked Mansam.

"Hmm…..Work…?" Mansam looks drunk confused about what Toriko was saying then paused before eye-widen, jump backward cause the chair to fell down, "AHHHHHHHH! I FORGGGGOOOOTTT! The 'Regal Mammoth'! This is BAD! The Gt Robot Guy slipped in here expressly to keep us here! He causes chaos in here so he would have time to capture the Regal Mammoth!"

The Chief blushed at his own mistake before rambling on, "This is bad..Regal-chan has been crossed over into the Bishokukai's hand!"

"Regal-chan.." Kai muttered, blank eyed.

"It's alright!" Rin said.

Toriko, Chief, Komatsu and Kai turned their head around in puzzled by what Rin was saying. Rin smiled as she licking the Ice cream cone, "I've got now gotten contact from Onii-chan. It seems he's already on this island."

"WHAT?!" The Bishouko-ya gasped, "'Sani' is…!? Really Rin?"

Rin blushed before looks away cause Kai to snorted and shake her head at the school girl crush, 'Oh come on Girl! Stop acting like a school girl and admit it to him for gravy's sake!'

"What did he say, Rin?" Mansam ask seriously.

"Oh yeah!" Rin blinks out of her fan girl moments, "He captured the 'Regal Mammoth' It seems he's coming this way."

* * *

"DELICIOUS~~~ 'Drunken Beef' Oh this is bad~" Toriko groaned as he chomp down the meat he carried with him outside to waiting for 'Sani' to come. "This is truly what it means to be drunk on the taste! I'm getting drunk~"

"THEN STOP EATING DAMMIT!" Kai snarled, glared at the Blue haired Bishoukou-ya cause Rin to glares slightly at the red-haired woman then study her for a moments while Komatsu slowly meekly asking Toriko why he bring the food outside and Mansam jump in to take a bite out of the giant meat cause Toriko to growls.

'Damn…I can't believe that girl have such a pretty body…and how dare she got close to my Toriko! Grrrrr!' Rin whined in her mind as she pouts, glance down at the Parfaits to down in her sorrow by Kai's beauty.

"Give it to me, you! It was mine to begin with!" Mansam yelled at Toriko.

"You Drunkard!" Toriko snarled.

"S-should we stop them Kai-chan?"

"Nah, leave them be…" The red-haired female, looks away, eating her own parfaits that she took from Rikky's Bowl

"Like, He's here!" Rin called out as she look through the binocular. That cause Toriko and the Chief to stop fighting over the Drunken Beef to see the Regal Mammoth slowly creep over the hill carried by one person who seem to carried it all over.

Kai raise a eyebrow by the size, looks puzzled and narrow her icy blue eyes over it, 'Is that the baby…?'

"HU-HUGGEEE!" The small Chef yelled in excited by the size of it, "That's the treasured food of the ancient times, the Regal Mammoth! What Size! And on top of that, who's that person that's carrying it with just one hand..!?"

"Fufu…It's not with just one hand per se." Mansam chuckle, chew on the drunken Beef in his mouth. '…at any rate, that size..' He noticed the size of it before blink at what happen. The Gang Hood Reptile appears out of nowhere, hissing at the person.

"AHHH! A Swarm of Gang Hoods! They're ferocious beasts with a vast appetite! They're plan to seize the Regal Mammoth!" Komatsu yelped start the play-by play cause Kai to chuckles, cover her mouth.

'And here I though I'm the announcer…'

"No need to worry." Toriko eating the drunken beef that he won from Mansam in their small fight. Komatsu start to protested but cut off by Toriko nod, "Just watch."

**BURUAAAAA!**

One of the Gang Hood jump to attack but freeze in its spot as he fell down along with his swarm of Gang hood, passed out completely. Kai blinks and whistles softly, 'Wow…That's…kinda cool.'

'Huh…' Komatsu blinked in confuse yet awe.

'Sani' continues to walking as if this is a easy picnic in the park and start to tossing the Regal Mammoth over to us cause Mansam to react first

"OUWAAAA!" Mansam yelped as he felt the heaviness of the Regal Mammoth cause Sani to chuckled and smirk.

"Ah~ Sorry, was it a lil' heavy, Chief?" A male around twenty four years old and is tall man with a very effeminate appearance. He wears a shirt, covering it with a vest that resembles Rin's while his bottom outfits is the same color as his shirt. His face has sharp, defined features, making him rather attractive, if not pretty. His hair is long, flows downwards and is colored white, blue, green, and pink along each strand. He's one of the Four Heavenly Kings.

"But nice catch! 'S expected. It seems that your physical strength hasn't waned one bit but…there's not enough 'Beauty'…The way you caught the mammoth, my heart doesn't beat at al' and I got no sense of being moved whatsoever. I mean, you're bowlegged, clumsy, have no sexiness, it sorta gives an impression like 'just die already' "Sani rambling on, huffed

'What is this person!' Komatsu and Kai thought together as they give off different face of WTF.

"HEY, SANI! Don't be throwing around the precious 'Treasure food'!" The Chief hollered, still holding up the Regal Mammoth with his strength, "You haven't changed at all from before, why you! You damned Bastard!"

"Even thought I've kindly brought this all the way here to give you, I'd like to be thanked." Sani jump from the spot he stood up to get closer, "Or rather, I don't really want to be called a damned bastard by you, chief." Suni rolled his eyes at The Chief then glance over at Toriko. "Hey. Long time, Toriko~ Hmm….your cells are more vitalized than in the older days…the elasticity of your skin is high as well. It's evident that you're eating good stuff."

"Hey, Hey, Sani. Don't go touching my skin all over the place, it's uncomfortable!" Toriko rubbing his left cheek in annoyance.

"WAIT A SEC, Brother! Like, I don't want you to be touching Toriko as you please!" Rin yelled out in anger.

"RIN, You…" Sani gasped as he notice his sister, "Hell are these clay pipe-like legs! And the fat under the skin is insane! You're only eating sweeeeeet stuff, aren't you! After not having seen you for a long time." Sani start to chagrined his sister.

"Like, Shut up, and like, it doesn't really have anything to do with you! And like, I don't want to have anything to do with such a man-like sister!" Rin yelled back at Sani. "Like, I don't want to hear it from a girly brother like you!"

"Like, Like, Like, SHUT UP!" Sani yelled back.

'What a sibling fight this is…' Kai sighed, start to get headache by their bickering.

"T-Toriko-san, that person…um…he's not touching anyone or anything like that, is he..?" The chef asked.

"He's Sani, a King." Toriko smiled back cause Komatsu to gasped in surprised.

"All of us are already…being touched by his 'sensor'."

"Excluding one~" Kai smiled point up cause other people to look up to see Terry Cloth did follow them out.

"Terry!" Toriko smiled.

"I seee….The Battle wolf…only he reacted to my 'touch'. My 'touch' that not even animals of strong alertness become aware of at all…How interesting, the prince of the ancient times…a clone?" Sani smirks. "It'd be promising if it were on our side, but.."

"No need to worry~" Mansam yelled, still holding Regal Mammoth above him. "He's Toriko's partner! I'm having them work together right away! The target is the 'Regal Mammoth'!"

"Wha~…Um..I caught the Regal, Didn't I…?" Sani blinked in confused.

"Actually.." Kai called out cause other people to glance at the red-haired woman who smiles. "This one is a 'Child' Sani isn't? The 'Parent' who is WAY bigger than this one, has got to be around somewhere still."

"The missy is right!" Mansam pointed out.

"Eh…?"Sani make a fish face.

"Whaaaaat!" Toriko make a face also.

"This…Mammoth…is.." Komatsu stammered.

"A child!?" Rin gasped, complete the sentence.

'The Parent..Just how…BIG it is.' Everyone thought to themselves in awe that this is a child Regal Mammoth as Kai smiles brightly.

The GT Robot Nitro is scattered around the arena looking for the exactly same thing. Toriko, Rin, Sani, Komatsu who seem to be unsure to come, Kai and Terry cloth is getting ready to face out.

"The Enemy is also in on this! A Race is inevitable! Capture the Mammoth First!" Mansam ordered.


End file.
